


I Guess I'm From Witch Mountain

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Sex, leader castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "John," The guy said, voice deep and calm despite the fact that he had just crashed into their backyard and was almost shot at. "Sam. Dean." He nodded in both of their directions. Now it was Dean's turn to dish out the what? face to his brother. Sammy's eyes were wide and confused, mimicking what Dean was feeling. His finger slipped off the trigger and the gun dropped to his side, still in his hand. He really was his Dad's friend - why the hell was his dad hanging out with a twenty year old? - but sure as hell wasn't his or Sammy's. They'd never met this guy.Just as Dean was about to turn around and go back into the house, the guy spoke: "My name is Castiel. And my planet was just destroyed."An alien crashes in the Winchester's backyard. Neither Sam nor Dean remember Castiel, but they find out that he was practically family.





	1. My Name Is Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fic back in 2016, then I fell out of love with spn and my writing and deleted it. Now, as I slowly rewatch spn (like very slowly and only up s5), I'm remembering how much I loved this show and these characters.

Dean doesn't know what which part woke him up. It could've been the blinding light that practically burned through his curtains, or the sound of something flying dangerously close to their house, or the loud crash that followed. Now that he's thinking about it, he thinks he started to wake up when the light outside became unavoidable. Fuck sunlight. 

Him and Lisa shrugged it off, thinking it would pass by in a few seconds, but once the crash hit, without hesitation, the two of them sat up and ran to the window. He hears Lisa asking him what's out there, but truth be told, he doesn't know. He sees something, like something large is physically in his yard, but he has no idea what it is. But despite that, there's this feeling in his chest. It almost goes unnoticed during the panic, but he notices it only for a second before it's gone. The sight rings familiar, like a sense of deja vu, but he's never seen anything like this before. His veins are pumping with adrenaline but his eyes want to fall back asleep, almost convincing him that maybe this is a dream. Maybe this was something he's dreamt about before. This wouldn't be the first time that something has repeated in his dreams before. 

He blinks, trying to clear his blurry vision to get a better look at what's in front of him, but before he gets a chance, his brother shouts from the hallway. Without even thinking, he runs to the door and swings it open, and pulls Sam inside. He pushes his brother in Lisa's direction as he shouts, "I'm going to find dad!" 

Before he has the chance to turn around, a high pitched scream fills the air. They all clap their hands over their ears, trying to muffle the piercing sound, but nothing works. They collapse to the ground, screaming - god, would screaming be better - and trying to dodge the sound to no avail, but it doesn't make it any better. The sound is piercing their minds, making it feel like their heads are being split into two. Right as he thinks that the sound is about to start making him bleed, it stops. Or at least, he thinks it stops. No, it stopped, it's just ringing in his ears. He shakes his head, some saliva probably unattractively flying from his lips.

He crawls across the floor, reaching out to Sam and Lisa. They nod their heads, giving him the go ahead and he climbs to his feet, stumbling towards the door. "Dad!" He shouts, although he's not sure he can hear him. He opens the door and looks down the hallway to find his dad standing in the middle, slowly making his way to his room.

"What's happening?" He says, or maybe shouts, he can't really tell with the scream still ringing in his ears. As he helps his dad up, he's quickly joined by Lisa and Sam, clutching at his dad's sides to make sure he doesn't collapse. Dean almost smirks at the thought of his dad jokingly yelling at him and Sammy later for treating him like the old man he is, and them - being the little shits that they are - will not stop with the old jokes. He doesn't smirk or joke though because he isn't stupid. His dad looks to be in bad shape after whatever the hell that noise was.

Despite his shaking hands, he calmly says, "I think I might know."

He walks out from the grip of Sam and Lisa and walks past Dean. Well, more like power walks by them. Eh, semantics. They follow their dad around the house, trying their best to not focus on whatever's outside, but what their dad is doing. John opens up the cabinet and tosses Sam, Dean, and Lisa a gun. "Let's go check it out."

"You stay inside," He pleads to Lisa, wanting to keep his girlfriend from whatever the hell is outside. He tries to walk away but she holds onto him, nails slightly scratching his arm. There isn't a single sign of fear in her, just anger, and probably at Dean for not letting her fight. If he's gonna die tonight, he's sure as shit not gonna let her go down too. Hell, he wouldn't even let Sammy out but his brother was already on his way, ready to shoot whatever had woken him up. "Please, Lisa," He kisses her forehead. "We have no idea what the fuck is happening, so please, just stay inside until someone comes and gets you."

She rolls her eyes, but Dean knows she's gonna stay inside. She clenches her jaw and grits, "Fine."

"Thank you," He gives her one last kiss before running towards the door. "And if anything else - "

"Comes in I'm gonna fucking shoot it!" She smirks, cocking the gun. Hell yeah she was.

He follows his dad outside with Sammy behind him, guns at the ready. The light was dim now, most of it coming from the small fire of whatever had crash and the lights from the porch. Cautiously, they stepped towards the crash, spreading out so their guns would be aimed all around it incase someone tried to make a run for it, but no one did. Instead, the top of the weird ass object pops open and they hear a cough. Slowly, someone climbs out of it, pausing every few seconds to get a breath. Dean can't tell but the guy either doesn't notice them or simply doesn't care. He pulls himself up from the pit of his - craft? - thing and sits on top, finally looking around at the three of them.

"Hello, Winchester's," He hears in a deep, raspy voice from the guy. He jumps down the craft and starts to step towards his father. John, maybe being the old guy he is, starts to lower his gun, but luckily for him, he has two boys to protect his ass and they come running in front of him to block him from his own dumbassery. The guy stills with his hands up in the air. Dean can't see him, he's too far into the shadows, but if his outline is any indication, he's calm as anyone could be. There isn't even the slightest bit of a flinch at the thought that they might shoot him down. Maybe he's confident, or maybe he's just calling their bluff. 

Sure, Sam and Dean have hunted before, but they sure as shit haven't ever killed anyone, and they didn't really want to start today.

"Put your guns down, boys," John orders them, putting down his own gun. "This is an old friend of ours," He explains. 

"Yeah?" He asks, gun still aimed at the guy. He didn't look at Sam, knowing that someone should keep an eye on him in case he tried to pull something, but he knew his brother was looking over at him with a _what?_ expression on. "How come we don't know him?"

His dad put a hand on his shoulder, "Put the gun down, Dean."

He looked between the dipshit and his dad, brain trying to go through all the scenarios that could happen, but once his met his dad's eyes, he reluctantly obeyed.

The guy let out a breath and his shoulders slouched in relief. He shouldn't feel too relieved, Dean still had his finger on the trigger, but that didn't mean anything really if you aren't aiming. The guy took a couple steps forward, coming out of the shadows and into the porch light. His eyes were bright blue and Dean didn't recognize one bit. Not only has Dean met all of his dad's pals and knows for a fact he's never met this guy, he would've remembered eyes like those. They were....Blue. Like really blue. But his skin was smeared in black - dust? - stuff which probably helped make them stand out. 

"John," The guy said, voice deep and calm despite the fact that he had just crashed into their backyard and was almost shot at. "Sam. Dean." He nodded in both of their directions. Now it was Dean's turn to dish out the _what?_ face to his brother. Sammy's eyes were wide and confused, mimicking what Dean was feeling. His finger slipped off the trigger and the gun dropped to his side, still in his hand. He really was his Dad's friend - why the hell was his dad hanging out with a twenty year old? - but sure as hell wasn't his or Sammy's. They'd never met this guy. 

Just as Dean was about to turn around and go back into the house, the guy spoke: "My name is Castiel. And my planet was just destroyed."


	2. Who are you?

He storms through the front door, slamming and locking the door behind him as he does so. He shrugs off his leather coat and goes into the kitchen where the rest of the Winchester's and Castiel are waiting. His eyes pause at Castiel, staring at his bare chest, and at the green blood that's pouring out of deep gashes that run across his skin. He notices that one of them has already been stitched up, and Castiel is in the process of doing another one. He doesn't believe in aliens, but the green blood is pretty damn convincing that Castiel isn't human. That much he knows.

"Lisa is fine. Pissed but I think she'll get over it. Don't think she knows anything. I didn't really tell her anything," He lets his dad and Castiel know. "Now I think it's about time that you tell us what the fuck is going on!" He raises his voice at his father and Castiel, not noticing the wince that crosses Castiel's face. "How do you even know him?" He gestures to Castiel, cringing at how harsh it sounded. "And how the hell do we know him? I mean, I'm pretty sure I would've recalled someone like this, but I don't."

"That's because I took away your memories, Dean," Castiel spoke up, silencing him completely. He's about to ask why but Castiel seems to know that because he explains why. Well, he explains in a very vague way. "There are several reasons as to why. Some that I will share with you later. But you and Sam don't remember me because I wiped those memories from your mind. It was to keep you safe. I had already put you at risk with some dangerous people, so I felt that it was best that I wiped myself from your existence."

"Then how do you remember Castiel?" Sam asks their father, standing beside Dean with his arms crossed over his chest, looking just as pissed as Dean thinks he does. His jaw clenched in fury at all of this. So not only did Castiel violate his mind, he refuses to tell him as to why. Maybe what he's saying is the truth, but he can see that it's more than that. He could see a glint in his eyes. Dean doesn't know what it was, but he definitely knows that there's more to the story. And Castiel and his father refuse to tell them.

"Your father requested that I let him keep his memories," Castiel spoke up before their father could. "Just incase if something were to happen, I could always come here for help." He glances at his dad, who's glancing down at the ground. Before he could say anything, Castiel pulls out a knife. He digs it into the thin cut on his knife, opening up the cut and causing more green blood to ooze out.

"What the fuck are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" He asks as he hurries over to Castiel and tries to take it out of Castiel's hands. Castiel lets out a low, small scream as it goes in deeper. More blood begins to pour out. "Fuck," He rubs his head. "Sam, get some water and a towel." Sam runs from his spot and goes through the cabinets in search for a bowl. "Stop!" He wrestles the knife out of Castiel's hands.

Castiel sends daggers his way. "There's something in there," He whimpers, fingers going into the cut. "Ah," He screams, nail clawing at Dean's arm, and head resting on his own forearm. Castiel jerks and Dean falls down onto his knees to see what he's done to himself. He gapes at Castiel when he shows him a silver disc covered in his blood. He smirks at him victoriously before slapping the disc down onto their table. Castiel sniffs and wipes off his nose with his arm. "Surprisingly, these hurt more than anything else. And I've been shot and stabbed to the point where I lost count," Castiel speaks softly, smiling at he does so.

Dean stares at the disc in bewilderment. His breath is stuck in his throat. He zones out. He doesn't really register what he's doing, but he picks up the paper thin disc and his eyes examine it. How can someone be so calm with this in him? And how many more does Castiel have? Hopefully not many. This is gonna be one hell of a night. He switches the gears in his brain and directs his attention back to what he needs to be talking about. "Dad," He tears his eyes away from the disc and looks at his father. "Is what Cas said true?"

His father nods his heads. "Yes, Dean it is."

He shrugs his shoulders and drops the disc onto the table. He'll do some more digging later. He brings his direction back to Castiel. "Is there any way you can give me my memories back? Or do you just want to explain everything to me again?" He pulls up a stool and sits across from Castiel. "Thanks, Sammy," He mumbles when his brother hands him the bowl and towel. He dips the rag in water and wipes off some of the dry blood around some of the stitched up wounds.

"I can give you some," Castiel says. "I don't have yours but I do have mine. I can share what happened the last time I was here." Castiel stuck the needle into his skin and began sticking up the bloody gash. "Once I am finished, I can give you both my memories."

"Got anymore discs in ya?" He raises his eyebrow at Castiel. He inhales shakily and nods his head yes. He eyes the knife and slides it down Castiel's way. Castiel nods and smiles at him. He tries not to look at Castiel, feeling uncomfortable under his gentle gaze. There was something in that smile, and he recognizes it. That worries him. He doesn't know Castiel, but he supposedly did, and they must've had some kind of relationship.

Castiel finishes stitching up the gash and picks up the knife again. Now it's only the three of them left in the kitchen. Their dad went to bed after the second disc was found. Him and Sam stayed next to Castiel, asking him several questions. Castiel gets to the fourth and last disc, located in his thigh. It hurts to watch. The guy looks like he's about to pass out. The dark circles under his eyes become more visible every minute. There are questions in his mind. Some that he shouldn't say, but curiosity gets the best of him.

"What happened to your planet?" He finally asks.

"We were attacked," He says, voice cracking slightly. "Another species, the Daímonas, came and took over our planet. We weren't going to let them, so war broke out. They began slaughtering everyone. I obviously fought." Castiel lays his knife on the table then he covers Dean's left hand and Sam's right hand. He wants to tear his hand away since Castiel's hands are drenched in blood. "Just let me show you," He says calmly then his eyes flutter shut.

He glances over at Sam with a 'wtf' face. His brother returns the look before they both seize up when Castiel's memories begin to start taking over their vision. It's terrifying. How it feels and what he sees. He feels every ounce of fear and pain that Castiel felt during the battle. He sees the discs get shot at him and he feels it slice through his skin. The screams of the people echo in his mind. The smoke that fills the air in the memories begins to fill his lungs. He feels everything. He is Castiel in this vision.

When his sight falls onto the Daímonas, he gasps. Their pale skin shines against the flames around the planet. Their sharp teeth remind him of vampires. They're eyes are completely black. The flames reflection in those black eyes are evil. They don't show much emotion besides joy. He can see how much fun they are having murdering those people. They are merciless. Completely ruthless. They are monsters.

Castiel fights with several weapons. Dean doesn't know what they are but they're awesome. He's got some sort of blaster, a knife that has markings carved into the handle, and powers that Dean didn't know he had. He kills several of them. So many that Dean loses count. He can feel the energy being drained out of Castiel the longer he fights. That's when heartbreak strikes. He sees a women laying on the ground. Dead. It's Castiel's mother. There's an overwhelming feeling of sadness that spreads throughout him. He's so captured in the vision that he doesn't know that he's crying as well.

It feels so real. It is real. This isn't like a movie it's like he's living in Castiel's shoes, the shoes that he has been wearing for the past 24 hours. It's killing him. He doesn't know if his helpless feeling is his or Castiel's. It might as well be both. He gasps when he's pulled out of the vision. He looks around their house alarmingly, making sure that he isn't on that planet. The suffocating feeling has vanished. He looks over at Sammy and sees the same reaction. Both of them are out of breath faces stained with tears. They felt that heartbreak of Castiel's loss. He looks at Castiel to see if he's okay. His jaw is clenched and eyes frantically blinking away the tears.

"I'm sorry about your mom," He whispers helplessly. He can't help but worry what the memories between him and Castiel are going to feel like.

"Thank you," Castiel says, voice even and controlled. He pulls his bloody hands off of him and Sam's and wraps his fingers around his knife. This time he couldn't look as Castiel stuck the knife into his side. He looks away and listens to Castiel whimper and scream as the knife opens up the slit. That doesn't last long. Castiel is hurting himself. He just witnessed his mom's death again, and he decided to punish himself. He goes around the table and takes the knife from Castiel. "Dean, what are you doing?" He asks, trying to keep a grip on the knife. He fails.

"Keeping you from hurting yourself," He slams the knife down on the table. He sits back down on the stool and stick his fingers into the wound, trying to find the disc that got stuck. He felt that one. It was the first one that Castiel was hit with. "Tell me, how did you manage to get out of there?" He glances up at Castiel who's hands are shaking and he's covering his eyes.

He breathes in shakily. "I took a pod and left. After I saw that there wasn't any chance of us living, I boarded as many people onto a ship as I could. My people had a plan to kind of blow up the planet to keep our enemies race from growing. It's stupid, I know. I hated the plan. Thought that it was complete suicide. And it is. Once it was full, I took the last pod that my parents had and left. I believe that several other people took pods too. The ship was mainly for women and children. So we took off. Then my home exploded." A tear slips out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek. "I need to find the ship. There are children on it and I need to save them."

Right then he pulls the disc out and Castiel screams. "Sorry," He mumbles. "About your planet and that." He holds up the disc and hands it to Castiel. "And don't go superheroing it yet. You're not gonna be doing anything until you're better."

Sam gives Castiel a cup of water and sits next of him. "Thank you. The both of you. And I have to do something. I sent them off so I have to find them." He doesn't say anything. He'll let Castiel do whatever the fuck he wants to do. He'll think he's an idiot if he actually does it, but he's not gonna say a word.

"What's the name of your planet?" Sam asks him. "And what's your species called?" Sam hands Castiel the needle and thread that he needs to stitch up the gash. Dean dips the towel in water and cleans up some of the blood around the wound, giving Castiel a easier time seeing it. He twists the rag over the bowl, trying to get the green blood out. He waits for Castiel's response.

"My people are Ángelos and I come from the planet Ouranós." Castiel covers Sam's hands. "Close your eyes, Sam. I'm going to attempt to give your memories back. I know I said that I couldn't but I have seen your mind so I might be able to give some of them back, but most of them might still be mine. Is that alright?" Sam nods his head yes. "Okay, hopefully his will answer any further questions you have. If you have more, then I will answer them. And Dean," Castiel looks over at him. "Don't touch me. If you do then you will witness these memories too. It's okay but I have some that are specifically for Sam and some for you."

He nods his head slowly, not wanting to agree but he does. They both close their eyes and he watches Sam as Castiel shows him. The curiosity inside of him is driving him insane. He continues to wipe off the blood, careful not to touch Castiel. He wonders what kind of memories Castiel has for the both of them. Or what's so specific about them. He dumps out the green water into the sink and rinses out the towels getting as much blood out as he can. Suddenly Sam jerks back in his seat, catching his attention immediately. He hurries next to his brother to see if he's alright, but his face is overwhelmed with joy, but it's also a little sour.

Sam goes around the table and wraps his arms around Castiel. Castiel slowly returns the hug, as if he's unsure of what's happening. "Are you okay?" He barely hears Sam whisper. Castiel shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Castiel says. He sees a tear slip out of his eye and Dean suddenly feels sick. He doesn't know why but he does. He stands across from them awkwardly, not sure of what he should do. He doesn't know Castiel still. He doesn't have any relationship with him. He doesn't even know what he thinks of the guy. He's pissed because he messed with his mind, but then he saw the battle. He feels bad for him, but he has to keep that from overwriting what he knows he did to him. Maybe he gave him permission to? He'll see.

"It's okay, Cas," Sam tells him. They let go of each other and they both glance at Dean. "I'll, uh, leave. And Cas, you can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." He opens his mouth to argue but Sam stops him. "No, Dean, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Thank you," Castiel gives him a watery smile then Sam leaves the room. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Don't know," He mumbles. "Your making it sound like I'm going to hate you." He tries to lift the mood but Castiel doesn't go along with it. He stays silent. Shit. He's probably going to hate the guy. He saunters over to him, "I'm ready."

He expects Castiel to cover to his hands, but instead, he brings his fingers up to Dean's temple and closes his eyes. He does the same. He's seventeen in this vision. He meets Castiel in the backyard. Bloody, bruised, crying, and his ship completely destroyed. He's stuck there. He told them everything about his planet. So they let him stay with them while they fix his ship. He watches as him and Sam become friends with Castiel. Good friends, actually.

He sucks in a sharp breath. He sees the way that he looks at Castiel. He sees how Castiel looks at him. Fuck. He feels the connection. He feels how in love he was with Castiel. He sees how in love he was with Castiel. He can feel how in love Castiel was with him. Then he feels a sharp jab of pain. Castiel couldn't stay here. He knows that he's going to leave. But Castiel lets himself fall in love with Dean. Weirdly enough, Castiel fits in their family. He loves them like they are his family. They still work on his ship. He doesn't want to do it. He can see that. He doesn't want Castiel to leave, but he reluctantly keeps working on it.

More than anything right now, he wants to kiss Castiel. He wants what to feel him. It has been four years since then and he can feel it. He misses him. He needs him again.

The night they fix the ship is when it happens. Castiel had been there for a little over the year, and he didn't want to let him go.

_"I'll wait for you," He tells Castiel, kissing him softly. The summer night is warm. Castiel's going to be leaving tomorrow. Neither one of them know when he will be coming back. They break apart and rest their foreheads together. Castiel looks away from him and he comes in to kiss his cheek. "I mean it, Cas. I'll wait for you to come back."_

_"Dean," Castiel starts but he silences him with a deep kiss. He drags it out, wanting Castiel to stay there, to stay here with him. He kisses him like it will make time stop. He moves into Castiel's lap and straddles him. He keeps his hand around the back of Castiel's neck. His boyfriend's hands rest on his hips._

_"Just shut up, Cas." He says, kissing him again._

_He looks into Castiel's eyes only to find them glassy and sad. He breaks apart and Castiel's hand comes up to his jaw. "I'm so sorry, Dean," He croaks. Before he can ask why, Castiel kisses him. "I love you." Then he passes out._

Castiel leaves after that. He leaves with Dean's memories. He remembers that morning. He woke up feeling empty. The vision ends and he rips himself away from Castiel. A mixture of feelings settling in. He's in love. He's hurt. He's angry. He's pining. He wants Castiel, but he wants him far away from him. He loves him but he hates him. "I can't believe you," He manages to hiss out, wiping way a stray tear.

"Dean, please," Castiel grips him by his bicep, keeping him there. He gazes into the blue, glassy eyes. "I love you," He whispers, bringing his hand up to his jaw. He rips himself away from Castiel's grip. A tear falls from the alien's eyes. He feels guilty and he knows that he shouldn't. He hasn't done anything! Castiel fucking violated his mind. He wanted him to stay. Castiel should've known that he had this coming. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I had to leave. I wasn't planning on ever coming back, so I thought it would be better if I wiped myself from your memory. I'm so sorry. But I do love you."

"I don't want you here," He hisses, storming out of the room before he could see the heartbreaking expression that is probably written on Castiel's face.

He climbs into his bed, not able to sleep. It hurts. He's angry at Castiel for several reasons. He violated Dean's mind. He broke his heart even though he didn't know it. He took away his choice. That was his decision to make and he took it from him. He hates him! But he knows that that's a lie. He doesn't know what it is, but it's not the truth. He felt that desire and love in the vision and it's not fading away. Those teenage feelings are reemerging. It's like they never left him.


	3. Help Me. Don't Help Me.

Castiel wakes up early. Not willingly, he's just having trouble sleeping. He's had trouble sleeping since he came back. Faces, wounds, weapons, bodies, haunt him every night. They come back and he finds himself jerking awake, always biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming. No one else is ever awake at this time, so he always finds something to keep himself busy. Even if someone was awake, they wouldn't be with him. Dean's ignoring him and Sam's been busy. He doesn't blame neither one of them. Sam's going to college and he's getting ready, that's not Sam's fault at all. As for Dean, Castiel knows that he's to blame for this. Dean's reaction was expected and Castiel doesn't blame him.

He puts on a shirt and shoes before heading outside to the wreckage. He needs to get rid of the pod. If Lisa comes back, and she most likely will, then Castiel can't have her see this. He climbs into the pod, looking for any weapons or belongings that he probably left in here. He finds nothing. He takes a panel that sits in front of him. "Please don't let me break this," He prays. This can be what helps him find the others. He hopes. He tears the panel out of the pod, taking the wires with it. He gets out and gently lays it on the ground.

He goes back inside the house, turning on the tablet as he does. He wanders into the kitchen and presses his palm to the screen, giving it identification. It asks for his name, wanting voice identification as well, and he replies, "Castiel."

"Location?" The robotic female voice asks.

"Planet Earth. Lawrence, Kansas." He gets himself a glass of water and waits for the tablet to find where he is. It eventually finds him and it's map adjusts to earth, leaving any last bit of Ouranós. His heart sinks as the old map disappears. He doesn't cry. He can't cry. He wants to but he can't. He has to keep himself together, now more than ever. There are people who have never traveled to earth before and it's his duty to protect them. He is a soldier of the Ouranós and it is his duty to protect his brothers and sisters.

"Locate ship Garrison-648," He orders and anxiously waits for it to pick up its signal. It doesn't find it. "What?" He whispers to himself. It should've headed to earth. It should've gotten here before he did. How is it not here? He finds the remote to the tv and turns it on. He scrolls through the channels until he finds the news. He turns it up and listens to the women. He waits to see if there is any news about any crashes that came from the sky. Hopefully, none of them will be his.

There's nothing. There's a spotting of a pod, but he knows that it's his. He noticed the number on the side and it's his. Thankfully, they are unaware of the location. He goes back over to the tablet. "There were several pods that left Ouranós, find them." Still nothing. The map remains blank. “Where the hell are you?” He mumbles to himself. He finished drinking the water and puts the glass in the sink. He might need to keep his pod. Where the hell is he going to hide it? And how is he even going to find the rest of his people? It can only track so far.

“What are you doing up so early?” He hears Dean yawn grouchiest from behind him. He turns around to face him, and enjoys the view of Dean in his bathrobe with bedhead. "I heard the tv from my room and I was wondering who it was," He explains.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to wake you." He says genuinely. Dean begins to turn away but he stops him, and begins babbling quite fast. “Where should I hide my pod? I’m debating on whether or not I should fix it, so right now I need a place to hide it.”

Dean eyes widen slightly, slowly taking in what Castiel said. “Okay, one: why would you need to fix it? I mean, are you leaving? And two: why would you need to hide it? No one lives around here but us, and you know that we wouldn’t tell anyone.” Dean’s tone is defensive, and he sees why. Fixing the pod usually means that he’s leaving. If he did, Castiel knows that he would come back. He left once and it broke his heart. It hurt to leave Winchester’s. They had become his family, and he left like they meant nothing to him. He knows that they wouldn't tell anyone else about him, but he doesn't know about others.

“I don’t know if I’m leaving,” He answers honestly. “I don't think the ship got here. None of the other pods arrived, and they all left before me, but I can’t find them anywhere. I gave them the coordinates and everything, so I am at a lost as to what happened. If I leave it’s because I need to find them. And if I leave, I do plan on returning this time.” He smiles gently at Dean, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room. It doesn't help. “That is of course, if I'm welcomed back," He mumbles, fiddling with his fingers. "And is Lisa coming back?” He asks, trying not to sound jealous, but more serious.

“Uh, yeah, Cas, she’s my girlfriend,” Dean says it like it’s the most obvious thing. He keeps himself from rolling his eyes. He knows that. Dean doesn't need to sound like he’s talking to a idiot. “What does that have to do with anything? She’s none of your business, Cas.”

He flinches at the true words. “I am well aware of that, Dean, but she is my concern,” He says as cautiously as possibly. “She doesn’t know about me, and I know you wouldn't tell anyone, but if she sees the pod then what do you think is going to happen?” He asks rhetorically. Realization dawns on Dean’s face and he rubs his eyes. He fists his hand in his hair, nee bored furrowed, possibly thinking about where to hide the pod.

"I have no idea," Dean eventually says. "We need to hide it, but incase you haven't noticed, our house isn't that big." Dean runs a hand through his hair. "Just wait a sec," Dean says as he leaves the room. He directs his attention back to the tablet, seeing if the map had changed while he was talking to Dean. It hasn’t. He sighs disappointedly and shuts the panel down. He hears footsteps approaching and Dean’s changed into a t-shirt and jeans. “Let’s go look at it.”

“Okay,” He says shockingly. He wasn't expecting Dean to do this. He’s excited. He’s hiding it. but he really is. He still loves Dean. He’s missed him so much that some days he thought it might kill him. He lived in this world for a over a year. It was the most excitement that he had ever experienced. Well, up until recently. The Winchester’s became family. They were closer than Castiel ever was with his family. He’s missed them all deeply.

He loved him, but he knew that he wasn’t met for Earth. He was eventually going to attract trouble, and he would take the Winchester’s down with him. When he went back home, he wiped Sam and Dean’s memory. He did it to protect them. And he thought that he might as well save Dean the heartbreak. He loves them, but he couldn't come back. He wasn't planning to. He wanted to more than anything but he couldn't. But certain events changed that plan. This was the first place that popped into his head.

He knew Dean would be angry with him, but he had no idea how hard it was going to be. Everyday he sees Dean and he can't have him. Not the way that he did before. Everyday he sees Dean and Dean ignores him. He stays away from him. He can't tell if it's because he's mad, or he just doesn't want Castiel back in his life at all. He's in love with someone else now. He knew that would happen. It had to happen eventually. It still doesn't change the fact that it hurts. He misses him more now than he did before. But again, it isn't Dean's fault. He did something that Dean didn't want, and this is his punishment.

They saunter outside and he hears Dean gasp. "Okay, yeah, she's gonna notice that," He mumbles under his breath. "You don't want to destroy it?" Dean asks, and Castiel doesn't miss the way he eyes him. He doesn't get his hopes up about what that look could mean. It's best if he doesn't read into anything.

He nods his head yes. "My people are somewhere and it's my job to find them. They could be in grave danger and -"

"And that wouldn't be your fault," Dean says, stepping off the porch. He hesitantly follows him, about to contradict his words. "It's not you fault, Cas. You saved many people. I know because I saw. You showed me. You did everything you could." He's surprised by Dean's words. They hold no emotion to them but they hold a lot of meaning. Dean's still angry with him, that's why he's not letting much emotion show, but he sees the meaning behind it.

"Thank you, Dean," He smiles at him. Dean shrugs it off and looks at the pod.

"How are you planning on leaving in this?" Dean raises his eyebrows at him. "I mean, are there wings or an engine that I don't see?" Dean circles around it, hand trailing the wrecked metal. He bends over and looks inside of it. "Cas, this thing looks wrecked! Never mind, it is wrecked! Last time you had a ship. I can work with that. But this," Dean gestures towards the pod. "This looks like it's purely made for escape. Once used you can never use it again."

"I know but I was hoping to create it," He explains. Dean looks at him like he's insane. He sighs and throws his arms down at his side. "Well what else would you suggest I do? I have to find them! And this," He points to the pod. "This is my only chance! This is all I have left! I can't not try!"

Dean chuckles bitterly. "You know what, fuck you, Cas," He steps toward him, invading his space. "I'm just tryin' to help, so don't you fucking yell at me! I'm giving up my sweet precious time to help you with this, so don't give me that shit! I'm giving you the facts because you obviously need to hear them!" He steps away from him, leaving Castiel speechless. "After everything that's happened, you are damn lucky that I'm helping you."

He stands still, not saying a word. He bites down on his tongue, knowing that he shouldn't say anything else. Dean's right. He's right about all of it. He mumbles an apology and stays silent. There is no way of finding his people. No, this pod is practically useless. Anger boils up inside of him. This useless feeling just grows stronger and he can't rid himself of it. He couldn't save his family. He couldn't save his friends. "You can go back inside," He mutters to Dean before storming into the house.

"Cas, I told you I'll help," Dean protests, trying to keep him outside.

"You're right," He turns around to face him. "There's no chance of me ever getting out of here. I'm fucking useless." He mutters that last part so Dean can't hear him. It's true. He's a waste of space. He finds his bag and gets one of his blasters. He runs back outside to where Dean is standing. "Help me get the seats out," He asks. Dean looks at him like he's lost it, and he has, but he helps him. They pull the seats out of the pod and he throws them into one big pile. "You wanna see how this works?" He holds up the blaster at the seats and looks over his shoulder at Dean.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asks him, eyes wide in fear. He can tell that Dean thinks that he's lost it.

"I said you're right," He makes sure his aim is good. "There's no way I'm getting out of here. We need to get rid of this and I'm doing it." His finger presses on the trigger and flames exit out of the blaster. The flames engulfs the seats and he waits until the he sees them catch fire. He takes a step forward, making sure that he gets the entire pile. He lets go of the trigger and the flames instantly stop. He throws the blaster to the side, ignoring all the pain that's raging inside of him, begging to be acknowledged.

"Cas?" Dean tries to get his attention. His voice is filled with fear. He's lost it. He's broken. He doesn't do anything. He doesn't scream, cry, or sob. No he can't do that. He can't do that because he can't feel anything. There's no too much that's going on inside of him. He's lost. God, he's so lost. And he has lost. He's lost the big battle. He's lost everything. "Cas, man, you gotta talk to me," Dean tugs at his arm, pulling him back into a hell of a reality.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Dean," He apologizes before walking away. He walks around the house until he comes across the shed. He opens the door and finds a shovel. He slams the door behind him as he walks out. He goes around the corner and Dean's gone. He breathes out shakily, unsure if it's from heartbreak, relief, anger, or maybe just all three. He grips the broken metal and rips it off the pod and throws it aside. He does that over and over again.

After a hour or so, the entire pod is almost destroyed. He picks up the shovel but before he digs it into the ground, Dean runs right out and takes the shovel out of his hands. He cups Castiel's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Cas, what the hell is going on with you?" He looks into Dean's eyes. Those green eyes that he would lose himself in. He misses them so damn much. He's on the brink. He shakes his head and breaks eye contact with him. "Fine," Dean grits and tugs at his shoulder for a sec. "What are you doing?"

"Burying the evidence," He stays, picking up the shovel. He looks over at the burnt seats, the fires completely out. He wipes his nose on his arm. "The sooner the better."

"C'mon, man, talk to me," Dean begs him. He ignores him and starts digging. "Cas," He speaks with more edge, clearly getting irritated.

"I can't," He gets out. "I can't talk about it. You saw. Well, you saw parts of it. You know what I've done. Just leave it, okay?" He throws the dirt aside and strikes the ground again.

"I can't leave it because you're about to destroy this yard," Dean protests, picking up a piece of the pod. He doesn't say anything, not ready to share anything. Not willing to say anything. Only willing to let Dean stay mad at him for his actions. "Fine," Dean hisses. "Stay silent but I'm staying out here. No offense, but I don't trust you."

"That's fair," He replies, keeping his voice from cracking. Dean doesn't trust him. Understandable.

That's when he starts to go back. Back to when Dean loved him. Trusted him. He thinks back to the memory of when he feel in love with Dean.

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

_He rolls over, feeling restless. He throws his head onto the pillow and groans frustratingly. "Cas," Dean starts, "just get in here." Dean pats on the space beside him on his bed. He gets off the floor and climbs into Dean's bed. He tries not the engulf himself in Dean's warmth. Dean rolls over and they're facing one another. "Shit, it's cold." He buries his face in the blankets, warming himself up. He looks into Dean's green eyes and he's warm all over. "Why couldn't you sleep?" He asks._

_"The floors not that comfy. And it's cold." He comments, brushing it off. He sighs deeply before admitting the truth. "I miss my family, but I don't want to leave." It's true. He's never been this close with anyone. They've become his family as well, and he doesn't want to lose them. The thought of it breaks his heart. "I know we haven't fixed the ship yet, but we will eventually, and I'll have to go back."_

_"You don't have to do anything, Cas. If you want to stay then stay. If it helps, I don't want you to go either, and I think the same thing goes for Sam, but I get it. We all understand if you want to go back. It's your decision." Dean gives me a small, comforting smile. "And hey, you can still visit!"_

_"Yeah," He says, biting down on his lip. He hopes to. He wants to. But he can't risk getting caught. He can't risk getting the Winchester's in trouble. Maybe he can visit once every few years, but that's all it could be. That's the most he could visit. He can't be here frequently. Especially in the same area, that would give them up. But he looks into Dean's eyes and lets himself believe in that plan. "I just can't leave my parents wondering what happened to me," He explains. "But I'll try to visit."_

_Dean smiles, eyes slowly drooping over his eyes. "Promise?" He promises. "Good. Besides, who knows when we'll finish the ship. We probably have months before its done." He nods, hoping that they do. He looks at Dean, who is struggling to stay awake. He leans in closer to Dean, getting warmer as he does. He rests his head against Dean's and looks at his angelic face. He smiles to himself, happy and content, despite being a tad home sick. He feels the urge to hold Dean's hand but he resists. He doesn't wish to make his friend uncomfortable, so he stays how he is._

**NOW**

He's so caught up in burying the pod that he doesn't notice the jeep that pulls into the Winchester's driveway. He also doesn't notice that it's Lisa. Therefore, it almost scares what little life he has left out of him when Lisa honks the jeeps horn. He jumps very obviously and Dean chuckles at him. He looks at the jeep and sees Lisa hop out of the car. Dean looks at him with his eyes wide. "Hide this," He orders, giving him the spare pieces of the pod. Dean throws his shovel to the ground while Castiel takes the spare pieces and throws them behind a bush, believing that it would be enough to hide it.

He starts digging another hole in the ground, trying hard not to look up at the couple. Sadly, he glances up just in time to see Dean plant a kiss on Lisa's lips. Jealousy burns like the fires of hell inside of him, but he refuses to acknowledge it. "Who's your friend?" He hears Lisa ask from the distance. He still doesn't look up, acting like he didn't hear. He shouldn't intrude. Especially when him and Dean aren't on such great terms. He hears Dean's voice but he doesn't listen.

Minutes pass and eventually the screen door shuts. He takes a piece and throws it in the hole, then he starts to sweep dirt on top of it. He wipes sweat off of his forehead and takes a deep breath. That breath almost turns into a sob, but he bites it down. A tear slips out of his eye and he quickly wipes it away. His breathing picks up and he throws the shovel to the ground. He needs to stop. He needs to get a hold on himself. He runs into the house and finds Dean. He finds him with his arms wrapped around Lisa's waist. "Dean, can I use the shower or are you planning to take one?" He asks him very quickly, needing to get out of the room.

"Knock yourself out," Dean gives him the right away. He nods and gives a small smile to the both of them before leaving. He runs up the stairs and into the bathroom.

He pauses and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like a mess. His eyes are red, but thankfully, not puffy. He's covered in dirt and sweat. He looks exhausted. And he is. The scars stand out. They're long, black, and the surrounding skin is red. He turns the handles in the shower and watches as water streams down. He strips his shirt off and tosses it to the ground. He shimmies out of his pants and slowly steps in the water. He runs his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. His fingers trace over his black stitches and he takes a steady breath. He can't run from this, but he doesn't want to talk about it either.

He lets out a sob and rests his head against the shower wall. He bites down on his lip to keep himself from screaming. He can't feel his tears, only the hot water streaming down his body. He doesn't know what he's crying about. He's been holding this pain in for so long. It's been haunting and beating at him for far too long. He didn't have tome to mourn. Now it's hitting him. He's never going to see his family again. Everything that he has loved is gone, dead, or missing. His body shakes under the water uncontrollably.

He eventually falls to the ground and sits on the tubs floor. Water runs down his body and he breathes in deeply. The streams of water soothe him greatly. He feels slightly better now. He slowly stands up, wanting to stay where he is but knowing that he can't stay in here for forever. He needs to move forward. He can't go back home so he needs to make a life here. He wants to save his people, but he probably can't do that now. That doesn't mean that he won't try.

He gets out of the shower and puts his clothes back on. He needs to mourn and heal. He can't ignore the pain. He can't work himself to death. He runs down the stairs, grabs a beer out of the fridge, and sits out on the chair on the front porch. He lays his feet on the other chair and just sits. After a while, Dean and Lisa leave. He doesn't know where but he watches as they drive out of the driveway. He's all alone in the house. Everyone is out working or hanging out with their friends.

He's left all alone.


	4. Oops!

"Is Cas asleep?" Dean asks him. Sam glances over at his side and finds Castiel asleep and snoring softly. He nods at Dean and they look back up at the starry night. "I think he's been having nightmares," Dean suggests.

"Yeah, he definitely is," He corrects Dean. "He's woken up screaming several times," He tells Dean the truth. Castiel probably hasn't told him any of this. He didn't tell Sam until he found Castiel sobbing on the porch. "But we should leave him. He's probably exhausted."

"He tell you this?" Dean asks, looking behind him to catch a glance at Castiel. He's not going to lie, he's pretty sure Dean's in love with Castiel. He knows for a fact that Castiel is still in love with his brother. Neither of them have said anything but he can see it. Dean would never say anything because he's still pissed at Castiel and he's with Lisa. They aren't very good at hiding their pining glares.

He shakes his head no in response. "No, I saw him after he had one. Wouldn't tell me what it was, but it wasn't hard to figure out. It's not surprising. We saw what he went though, Dean, it's not like he's just going to get over it. He was almost killed. His family was killed. So of course, he's having nightmares."

"Sheesh, Samantha, I get it," His brother holds his hands up, surrendering. He rolls his eyes and ignores him. "Okay, I get," Dean says seriously, looking down at his lap. "I've been a dick to him lately."

"No kidding," He scoffs. "I mean, yeah, he shouldn't of done that to us, especially without our decision, but you could cut him a little slack, Dean. You can be pissed all you want but you don't have to be such a jerk!"

"Bitch," Dean comb backs. He chuckles a little bit and glances at Castiel for a second. "So, how are you and Madison? Everything still good between you two?"

He nods his head, smiling as he thinks about his girlfriend. "What about you and Lisa?" He asks cautiously. Dean and Lisa seem to be either really good or bad. He likes Lisa. She's a good person and Dean seems to really care for her. Dean stays silent and clenches his jaw. He nods, understanding what that means. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"S'okay, Sammy. It's just wasn't workin' out anymore. We were just not working out. It's not anyone's fault." Dean pauses, taking a sip of his beer. "Besides, she has feelings for someone else. Even then it's still not her fault. It's probably for the best."

"What about you, Dean?" Dean looks over at him I'm confusion. "Did you form feelings for someone else?"

Dean rolls his eyes and stares straight ahead at their backyard. "We're not discussing this."

He smirks, knowing that that's a yes. He doesn't push it though. If he does then Dean will just tell him to shut up. He hears Castiel gasp and he turns to look at him. He reaches out to wake him up but suddenly Castiel jerks awake and falls to his knees, vomiting up the contents in his stomach. "Shit!" Him and Dean say simultaneously. He kneels down at Castiel's side, waiting to help him up. Castiel goes weak against him and he looks at Dean alarmingly. "Cas?" He asks, and he gets no answer.

"Cas?" Dean says louder, cupping Castiel's face in his hands. "C'mon, let's get him inside." Dean grabs hold of one of Castiel's arms and pulls him off of Sam. He grabs the other and they both carry him inside. "Put him on the couch, I'm going to get him some water," Dean tells him before abandoning him at the couch. He carefully lays Castiel on the couch and strips him of his jacket.

He places his hand on Castiel's forehead. "Dean, his burning up," He says, trying to keep himself from outright panicking.

"I'm fine, Sam," Castiel finally mumbles, wrapping his fingers around his wrist. "Had a vision," He says breathlessly. What? "Or message, I guess is what I should call it. Haven't had one of those in years. My body's adjusting to earth, it's wasn't prepared for it. I'm in horror and shock." Castiel sends him a small smile. He looks at him confusingly and chuckles, unsure if Castiel is trying to be humorous. "Help me up."

He helps Castiel sit up on the couch. Dean runs over and hands Castiel a glass of water. Castiel takes it and practically inhales it. In only a matter of seconds, the glass is completely empty. He places the glass on the table and lifts his shirt over his head. "I apologize," He says, throwing his shirt to the side. "I'm hot."

He glances over at Dean who has seemed to go speechless. He chuckles to himself and Dean slaps the back of his head. Yep, his brother is still into the alien. "So, what do you mean when you say that you had a vision?" He finally speaks.

"Well, it's not exactly a vision. Someone I knew, her name's Meg. She communicated me through a dream. The Daímonas captured the ship that my people were on. They shot down some of the pods as well, which explains why none of them have showed up. She warned me that they're planning on coming down to invade earth." Him and Dean look at each other, both terrified. "But first," Castiel stops them. "They are sending some of their soldiers down to make sure that earth is suitable to live on."

"Wait, wouldn't they already know that if your ship was headed towards us?" His older brother asks Castiel. "And what about you? I mean, your living, breathing evidence that they can live here."

"Yes, but no one knows that besides my family. Some of my friends knew that I had disappeared, but they all assumed that I left to join the Daímonas. Obviously, they were wrong, but they still didn't know. As for the ship, the Daímonas are assuming that earth was a possible suicide mission for them. A last effort to live. The Daímonas would never come here without knowing that they would be fine. They're trying to take over the entire galaxy, and it would be a pity if all of them died during their attempt of expansion." Castiel says that last part sarcastically.

"So what can we do?" He asks him, hoping that there is a way to stop them. "If there's anything that we can do."

"We stop the soldiers," Castiel shrugs his shoulders like it obvious. "Sorry, I'll stop the soldiers," Castiel corrects himself. They both open their mouths to protest but Castiel shuts them both up before they have the chance to. "You're not going. I've lost everything - and I mean everything - to the Daímonas! I will not lose you two as well. This isn't your fight." Castiel gets up and begins to walk away.

"Like hell it isn't!" Dean yells, stopping him by tugging on his arm. Dean's eyes are wide in anger and his jaw is clenched. "Our lives are in danger. Millions of lives are in danger, Cas, and that's because we live here. This place is our home so that makes it our fight!"

Castiel opens his mouth to fight with Dean but Sam stops him. "Cas, we're going with you no matter what," He tells him gently, trying to calm him down. "So I wouldn't try to fight us on this."

Castiel looks between the two of them. He can't get a read on him. He can't tell if he's considering allowing them to go, or storming out and abandoning them in the middle of the night. Even if he did leave, him and Dean would find a way to track him down. They have their connections. They stand there, waiting for a reply. He notices that Dean's hand is still on Castiel's arm and Sam bites down on his tongue. "Fine," Castiel finally hisses. "But if it gets bad then you head straight back here."

He sees that his brother is about to argue some more but he pulls him back. "Okay, Cas," He agrees, eyeing Dean to let him know that he's lying. If things get bad then that's all the more reason to stay and help their friend stop their world from getting destroyed. Dean backs down and nods subtly at him. "Do we know where the ship is?" He asks.

"No," Castiel sighs. "I know the number for the ship so when it lands, I will know where it's located. Meg promised to contact me when they send the ship off. She also told me that she might be able to find out where it's landing so we can get a head start. We need to move fast. They can be here any day now."

"Okay, so how are we going to get stop of them?" Dean asks, sitting back down. They all sit back down, ready to begin planning.

"We kill them," Castiel answers without hesitation. His heart almost stops for a second. He doesn't want to kill anyone. "It's that or holding them captive until the Daímonas believe that earth is poisonous. But Meg was not aware of how many soldiers will be boarding this ship, so we might have to resort to violence." He takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes. He's not backing out, he can't do that, especially of Dean is going, but he doesn't want to kill anyone either.

"Will they send more down if they don't get a response?" He's getting worried. There are far too many questions.

"I have no idea," Castiel answers honestly. "I have no idea as to how they will react. It's definitely a possibility. We might have to send a message up to tell them." Castiel runs a hand through his hair. "I should also warn you that I might take the ship."

"What?" Dean asks, leaning forward. "Where the fuck are going to hide it? We could barely fit your last ship in our garage. If this is holding more people than it might be bigger, so what's your plan with that?" Dean's angry again. He did love Castiel when they were younger and now he's back. If Castiel's planning on leaving again after he promised to them that he was going to stay, then Dean has the right to be pissed. So does he. He was friends with Castiel and he wiped his memories as well. He'll be pissed as hell if Castiel just decides to up and leave.

"I'm not leaving if that's what the two of you are thinking," Castiel's voice drops but it's gentle. "But like I told you, Dean, I have to find the rest of my people, and this might be my only chance. They'll have a working ship that I can take."

"Yeah, and what if something happens to you. And what are you going to do? Saving the rest of your race from an entire one that's growing then that's almost impossible! I get that you want to save them but it's downright stupid! You're practically committing suicide!"

"I'll figure something out!" Castiel yells at him and Dean rolls his eyes.

His brother runs a hand over his face and then slowly walks out of the room. He pauses under the doorway and looks at Castiel. "I'm just trying to save your sorry ass from getting killed!"

"Why the fuck do you even care?!" Castiel argues, standing up and storming over to Dean. His brother winces and as does Sam. Dean might be angry at the alien but he still cared for him. Castiel shouldn't assume that anger meant hatred.

Dean storms out of the room and he stays there sitting. "You shouldn't of said that," He lets Castiel know. "And if I were you, I would try to make amends very quickly." He gets up as well, wanting to her his girlfriend's voice. "He doesn't hate you, Cas. He's angry but he doesn't hate you."

Castiel sighs and heads towards Dean's room. He heads back outside and sits on the front steps. He pulls out his phone and presses on Madison's number. The phone rings a couple times then he hears her voice. "Hey, Madison," He smiles to himself.

"Hey." He can hear the smile in her voice and his heart warms up.

They talk about stuff. Random stuff, anything to keep his mind off of everything else. He wants to pretend like there isn't aliens that want to kill all of them. He wants to warn his girlfriend to hide or run somewhere safe, but none of them are safe. All of them could die. Castiel's people knew about the threat and had time to prepare, they have a couple days. Their plan might not even work. But right now he doesn't want to think of that. Right now he listens to his girlfriend's voice and feels better.

 

xXx

 

Dean's mad at Castiel. He's in love and pissed as hell! How the fuck could Castiel think that? He knows that he's been a dick to him lately but how could he think that he didn't care? He feels bad for Sam. That must've been awkward as hell. He hears footsteps outside his door and he clenches his jaw. There's a knock at the door but he doesn't answer it. He hears Castiel's voice on the other side of the door. What he's thinking is a bad idea. He should not do that. He should not sleep with Castiel just because he's pissed off and horny. Bad idea!

Castiel opens the door and then his conscious flies out of it. He practically launches him at Castiel and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss. He slams the door shut and shoves Castiel up against the door. "What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel asks between kisses. He doesn't listen to him. He strips his unbuttoned flannel off of his shoulders, leaving his gray tank top on. He sucks on Castiel's tongue, inviting it into his mouth. Castiel's hands come up to his chest and push him away. "Dean, what are you doing?"

Why should he tell Castiel that? He didn't give Dean anything when he left. He didn't tell him why he was sorry that night he left. He knows now but he didn't then. He didn't remember Castiel because the asshole wiped his memories. He didn't give him shit when he left besides some weird feeling in his chest. He gets a bruising grip on Castiel's hips. "You said you still loved me, is that still true?" He asks, voice cracking slightly. Castiel nods and he gets down on his knees. "Do you want me?" He unbuttons Castiel's jeans and drops them and his boxers to the ground.

"Always do," Castiel answers shakily. "But what are you doing?" He doesn't answer. Instead of answering, he wraps his lips around his cock. Castiel gasps and throws his head against the door. His hand fists in Dean's blond hair and bucks his hips, forcing himself further down Dean's throat. He gags a little but quickly recovers. He puts his tongue to good use and swirls it around Castiel's cock. He feels himself getting harder by the second. Castiel moans and the way he's tugging his hair is getting him excited.

He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't have angry sex with a man he's in love with but isn't with. He should be striving to mend things between them (even though he didn't do anything wrong). But now he's too far gone. Now he wants Castiel to fuck him. Their both being complete jackasses and he enjoys angry sex. "Dean, I'm going to come," Castiel warns him before coming down his throat. He swallows him down and and pulls away, licking his lips. He looks up at Castiel who takes his hands and pulls him to his feet.

He looks into Castiel's lustful blue eyes and leans in to kiss him again but Castiel holds a finger up to his lips. His hand slowly drifts away from his lips and unbuttons his pants. He pulls Dean closer to him so he's pressed against him. He tries to catch his lips again but he pulls away. Castiel grips the waistband of his jeans and boxers and slowly slides the over his ass, pausing once it's over it. One of Castiel's hands slides behind his back and stops in the center of his lowere back, keeping him close.

"What are you - " He starts before Castiel cuts him off by sliding his fingers into his mouth. He sucks his fingers and moans as Castiel begins to suck his jaw. His teeth scraped the surface of Dean's neck and he bit down on his lip. Castiel eventually slips his fingers out of his mouth and pushes him onto the carpet that lays on the floor. He flips over so he's laying on his stomach and Castiel straddles the back of his thighs. He slides a finger in and he hisses at the slight burn.

"Dean, what are we doing?" Castiel growls in his ear, thrusting his finger in and out of his hole, stretching him open. He ignores him. Maybe he'll be nice and tell him after they fuck, but until then, he's just going to stay silent. He second finger enters him and he rocks his hips back, fucking himself on his fingers. "Dean," Castiel's voice drops and he licks his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. "I am sorry," Castiel whispers softly into his ear, kissing the area behind it. He rolls his eyes and clenches his jaw.

"Hurry up, Cas," He grits. Another finger slips in and Castiel scissors him open. "Condoms are in the bedside table," He lets him know, getting needier by the second. He feels Castiel's warmth leave his body and he shivers, but Castiel's hands wrap around his jeans again and pull them off completely. He spreads his legs and Castiel's tongue enters his hole. "Oh fuck!" He gasps, rocking back down on it. It's quickly joined by his fingers. "Cas, you gotta hurry up, man."

Castiel leaves to get the condom and quickly rolls it onto his cock. He gets back behind Dean, aligns his cock with his hole and enters. He begins thrusting in and out of Dean, slowly but surely building up a pace. Castiel's mouth bites and sucks on the back on his neck. One of his hands is cupping his cheek and the other is fisted in his tank top, occasionally running up and down the skin on his back. The pace quickly becomes vicious and fast, and Dean's enjoying the hell out of it. "Cas, I'm gonna come," He tells him, feeling himself over the brink of having his orgasm.

Castiel's hand comes down between his legs and grips the base of his cock. He whines loudly and throws his head back. "Tell me what we're doing," Castiel demands, still fucking him viciously.

"Obviously we're fucking," He smirks to himself. Castiel bites down on his shoulder and Dean's eyes flutter shut.

"You're so fucking stubborn," Castiel growls before releasing him. Dean comes on the carpet, which was not such a good idea, and Castiel rocks him through it. He follows shortly after and they both collapse on the messy ground. They lay there side by side, panting and staring up at the ceiling. He slowly sits up, wincing as he does so, and gets his pants and boxers. "What the fuck did I just do?" Castiel asks, sounding extremely pissed off.

"Me," He smirks to himself. "And you fucked me good incase you were wondering." Castiel takes Dean's pants and throws them across the room. He looks at Castiel in bewilderment, then the alien pins him to the ground, hands above his head. "What the fuck are you doing, Cas?" He asks, struggling against his surprisingly tight grip. Castiel looks pissed and he doesn't have the right to be. He does what he shouldn't. He pokes the bear. "By the way, when did you get so good at fucking? I mean, you were good then but now your even better. How many people have you fucked since you left? Clearly it must've been a lot."

"What the hell?!" Castiel yells at him. He silences him with a kiss and grinds his hips up against his. It's sloppy and angry but Castiel won't have it. He jerks Dean back by the hair on his head, forcing him to look at him. "What are you trying to accomplish here, Dean?" He yells close to his face. He grits his teeth and rolls his hips again.

"You know me, Cas," He chuckles darkly. "If I don't talk then that means I won't. And you want me and I want you."

The alien gets off of him and gets his pants, quickly putting them on. "I came here to fucking apologize!" He zips up the fly to his jeans. "I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe that you did that and you're trying to get me to fuck you again."

"What? S'not like you haven't fucked me before," He points out, getting up as well. He retrieves his boxers and slides them on. He takes off his tank top, nothing that he stained that as well. "Or did you block that out?" He mumbles harshly, and loud enough for Castiel to hear it.

Castiel flinches at his words. "I can't believe that I slept with a man who has a girlfriend," Castiel specifies, hissing through his teeth. He runs his hands through his hair. "You know what," Castiel starts, rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna leave."

"What?!" He yells, running in front of Castiel and blocking the doorway. "You told me you wouldn't leave. You told me that you loved me." He keeps his voice under control, trying not to get emotional over this. He's a fucking idiot. He knew that he shouldn't of done any of this, and yet, he did. He tries to reach for Castiel but he pulls away.

"I know I said that and I meant it, but I'm clearly causing all of you trouble so I think it's best if I leave." Castiel turns away from him. "And besides, you don't love me. Recent behavior shows that you don't want me around. You might not hate me but you don't want me. And this way, you and Sam will be safe. It will be easier for all of us this way." Castiel's eyes are red but no tears fell.

"No, no, no, Cas." He pushes himself off the door and tries to make Castiel face him. He holds tight grip on his hands so he will at least listen a little. "Me and Lisa broke up. We broke up last night. She's in love with someone else and so am I." Castiel's eyes finally meet his. He rests his forehead against Castiel's. "I'm sorry for being such a dick, but I'm still angry. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go off and face anyone alone because that's how people end up dead. Don't leave, please."

He doesn't know what he's expecting, he just knows that he doesn't want Castiel to walk out. Castiel looks at him with a confused expression. "Say something, Cas," He pleads. He yelps when Castiel picks him up and throws him against his bed. He's instantly stripped of his boxers. Castiel presses his clothed body against his naked one and crashes their lips together in a angry kiss. "Cas, what are you doing?" He gasps.

"You're still angry at me?" He asks, bending him down over his bed. He nods his head yes. "Well, if you want more angry sex, then you're going to have it." Dean's hole is still stretched and open. "Want me to use a condom?" He shakes his head no. He wants to feel Castiel this time. Before he knows it, Castiel slams right back in. His head is tugged back and he's pushed down by the center of his back, making his back arch.

"You know," He gasps, voice breaking in pleasure. "I'm still going to be angry with you afterwards."

"I figured," Castiel says from behind him. The hand leaves his back and lightly slaps his ass. "But we'll talk about it later. And we will talk about it, Dean." Castiel sets up a brutal but sweet pace once again.

 

xXx

 

Sam covers his ears when he hears thumping against the house. He gets up and walks away from the house. He's going to assume that Castiel and Dean made up, or something. He definitely does not want to think about what is happening between them. Hopefully this will lead to less fighting between them. That will mean less awkward moments for him. "Have you told your brother about Stanford?" Madison asks him through the phone line.

"Uh, no," He chuckles a little. "There hasn't really been a good time to. Dad's been working a lot lately. My friend that I told you about has been everywhere. And Dean just broke up with his girlfriend, and I guess he might be back together with his ex. This whole thing is a mess right now and I'm worried that it will make everything worse. I'm just going to wait until it gets better." He sits down on the grass and stretches his legs out.

"What do you mean by 'until it gets better'?" She asks. He knows what she's getting at. He gets it. She just doesn't want him to to keep saying that then suddenly have to say at the worst time ever. What first pops into his head is 'I mean when by brother and friend sort through their shit. My dad actually wants to listen to the thought of me leaving. And when we know that we won't be killed be a race of aliens.' He wouldn't dare say all of that.

"Just until we don't have as much chaos in our lives." He feels a pang of guilt. They tell each other everything but he can't tell her this. "I promise that I will tell them. Don't know when but I will."

"Okay," She sighs. "I have to go, sorry. I love you!"

He smiles to himself. "I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow," He promises her.

"You better," She tells him before hanging up.

He lays down on the grass and looks up at the stars. He thinks about the time when all three of them were laying on the ground and Castiel pointed out his planet. Well, they couldn't see the planet, but he showed him where it was suppose to be. He wished that one day his friend would take him there. They both wanted to go, obviously they didn't. Castiel was afraid that they wouldn't be able to. He still imagines what it would be like up there. The stars are so beautiful down here and he wonders if they would be as beautiful close up.

 

xXx

 

Their both laying in Dean's bed, panting, covered in sweat, and butt ass naked. He winces as Castiel pulls out completely. They don't say a word, they're too busy trying to regain their senses. He feels like Castiel just fucked his brains out. "We should...probably stop," He eventually gets out, patting Castiel's arm. "I don't think I can go another round...and we probably scarred Sam for life." He sees Castiel nod his head in agreement. He pushes himself up, wincing as he does so. "Shit, that was good though," He chuckles as he rests his head against the head board.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Castiel says as he pushes himself up as well. "So, what's exactly happening? Between us, I mean. You've barely spoken to me since the day I came back and when we do talk we are at each throats. What we just did what not exactly very smart."

"If you wanted to stop then we could've," He tells him, feeling irritated at his words. If Castiel didn't want to of done that then he should've told him. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes but it's extremely hard to be smart when you're begging me to fuck you." Castiel gives a soft smile. "You're very persuasive." He chuckles at that and rubs his eyes. "Believe me, I enjoyed that immensely, but it wasn't smart. I want you and I love you, but this is a mess. Do you hate me?" Castiel looks over at him.

He gazes into those eyes and shakes his head no. "I wasn't lying earlier when I told you about Lisa and I. I don't know what to do, Cas. Before this, I had no idea that you existed. Hell, I thought I lost my guy virginity to a man in a bar. I didn't know that I had even come out by being with you. Everything that happened after you, I thought was a first. And I find out that there's a whole year of my life that I don't really remember. I don't know how to describe it, but I know that I don't hate you, but I'm angry as hell, and I'm worried that you'll do something like that again."

"I understand, Dean," Castiel nods, face and voice completely stoic.

"Let's just take this slow now, okay?" He tells him. "We'll figure this all out as we go."

"Okay," Castiel gives him a tiny smile.

They lay down on their backs in their bed. He finds Castiel's hand and laces their fingers together. He can feel Castiel's eyes on him, but he doesn't look back. "You can sleep in here if you want. I'm sure the couch isn't all that comfortable." He feels his face turning red. He's never shy, so why is he now? He climbs out of bed and puts on his boxers. "I'm just gonna say goodnight to Sam," He tells him as he opens the door. "I'll be right back."

He walks down the hallway to Sam's room. His fingers wrap around the doorknob and he slowly opens the door. He peeks through the crack of the door, making sure that Sam isn't changing or something. He sees his brother laying on his bed, listening to his headphones. He enters the room and smiles at Sam. "Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Are you and Cas back together?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe," He shrugs his shoulders. "We're gonna try. Why?" Sam gives him a 'are you kidding me' look and then pounds his fist on the wall. "Holy shit!" He curses, hiding his now red face. "I'm so sorry, Sammy." He stands there awkwardly for a second before babbling, "Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight, Dean."


	5. They're Coming

He sees everything all over again. He feels the pain of the discs slice through his skin. He feels the gun go off in his hands as he kills Daímonas after Daímonas. He finds his mother lifeless on the ground with blood covering her chest. He hears the screams of friends, children, acquaintances, and enemies. He feels the hatred for himself that is still raging inside of him. He feels himself grip his knife tighter and slits a Daímonas's throat. Anger boils inside of him as continues to kill. People are getting killed all around him. He's frightened. He's panicking. He's on the brink of destruction but he doesn't break. No, he knows that he can't do that.

He hears Dean's voice. That's not part of the memory. He's confused now. Dean was no where near when this happened. Why does he hear Dean's voice? "Cas, wake up!" Dean pleads. He jerks awake in a scream. He frantically looks around the room, slowly realizing that it was a nightmare. He takes a shaky breath and reaches for Dean's hand. "Are you okay?" Dean asks, wrapping his arms around his waist. He covers his boyfriend's arms with is own and rests against his chest. He doesn't say or do anything. Dean gently tugs him back down so he's laying on the mattress again. "What was it about?" He whispers into his neck.

"It was just what I showed you," He explains, keeping Dean close to him. He brushes his hair out of his face and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Sorry for waking you up," He apologizes, turning over and facing Dean. Ever since Dean let him sleep in his room with him, he hasn't had as many nightmares. They still come and when they do it's completely awful. He doesn't know if it's Dean or the fact that he's comfier in the bed than he ever was on the couch.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean mumbles, trying hard not to let his eyelids close. He runs a hand through Dean's hair before he leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "You sure you don't want to talk about it? Maybe it will help you sleep better?" He smiles and nuzzles Dean's neck. "Cas?" Dean asks, bouncing his head up with his shoulder.

"I don't have the energy to talk," He mumbles. "I can probably show you, but not talk. Talking takes too long. Do you want me to show you?" Dean hesitantly nods his head. He raises a finger up to Dean's temple and begins reliving the dream in order to show him. He hears the human suck in a gasp. He's unsure if it's from the dream beginning to display or if he's scared and hurt as Castiel was in it. He cringes as the moments begin to replay in his own mind. He doesn't feel the fear as he did in the dream, but he can sense his own distress.

It's ends fast and his hand drops down to Dean's jaw. He doesn't look at him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, getting control of himself. He feels lips against his own and he reciprocates the kiss. It's slow, sweet, and comforting. He feels fingers run through the hair on the back on his neck and Dean brings his head against his chest. He listens to his heart beating in chest. "They just don't stop," He whimpers into the shirt. His voice cracks but no tears break free.

"They will eventually," Dean whispers against his forehead. "Actually, they probably won't stop, but there aren't as many, and they're never as vivid. It's gonna take a long time but it will get better."

"How do you know?" He looks up at him, trying to hide the fact that he's shaking.

"Do you remember how my mom died?" He nods his head, remembering how Dean told him that his mother died in a fire when they were children. "Well, you know, I saw the fire. I had nightmares for years after she died. I dreamt that she was stuck on the ceiling when it happened. It was all crazy stuff like that. But I was a kid and it scared the living shit out of me. I still have nightmares about it, but they're not as often. I get them probably three or four times a year."

"Thank you," He says gratefully. It makes him feel better. "Are you okay? I know it's not easy to talk about your mom."

"I'm okay, Cas," Dean reassures him. They lay like this in silence. They enjoy one another's presence. His boyfriend's eyes slowly close and he listens to him breathe. He feels himself calming down and he lets himself close his eyes. They've been back together for almost a month now. It's been going about how they expected. It's good but it's hard. It's going to take time, but it's worth it. They are taking it slow.

 

 

He runs to the opposite end of the yard, putting space between him and Dean. He cups his hands over his mouth and shouts to him. "I'm going to run towards you," He shouts, instructing Dean what to do. "When it looks like I'm at a threatening length away from you then shoot! Aim for my legs or chest! Okay?" He sees Dean nod and hold the weapon up, aiming it at Castiel. He begins running towards Sam and Dean. He gets closer and closer, actually nervous about when Dean is going to decide to pull the trigger.

He keeps running, and he still doesn't shoot. He gets to a distance and he begins to brace himself. Even though he braced himself, he's not prepared for when Dean does shoot. It sends two metal orbs flying at him, both connected by a rope. The rope extends and when the orbs reach him, the rope extends and hits his chest. The rope wraps around his arms and chest, keeping his arms tied down to his sides. The impact of it sends him flying back and he hits the ground. He grunts at the impact but he's fine.

He wiggles his arms, trying to loosen the ropes. Dean and Sam very quickly enter his vision, both of them smiling brightly. "That was awesome!" Dean giggles, holding up the shooter and looking at it.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks, looking down at him.

"I could use some help," He grunts, still trying to break free of the ropes. The both chuckle and help Castiel help onto his feet. They both tug at the ropes until they're lose enough to just fall to the ground. He carefully steps out of the rope son the ground, trying not to get caught in them. "Thank you," He tells the both of them. "You could probably kill someone with this, just for the record. If you aim it at their neck then it could suffocate them."

"Cool," Dean purses his lips as he looks down at the white gun. The gun is white with certain areas outlined in a bright shade of blue. It's a beautiful thing, it really is. The three of them walk over to his pile of weapons, searching for another one to try out. "What does this one do?" Dean holds up a silver one that has some strips of orange on it.

"It's like Rocket's gun in Guardians of the Galaxy," He smiles proudly as he made a movie reference. Dean chuckles and kisses his cheek. "I'm not going to let you shoot with me with that though."

"When did you show him Guardians of the Galaxy?" Sam asks, eyebrows raised.

"When you and Madison were on your date last night," Dean answers. "Someone needs to culture the guy. He's going to live here for the rest of his life so he's going to need to know this stuff. I can't have my boyfriend living like a caveman."

He tilts his head in confusion. "I'm not living like a caveman, Dean, I'm living in your house."

Dean rolls his eyes and tugs him closer by his hand. "No, babe, I mean living like you haven't seen a single movie or tv show, or read one of our books, in your entire life. Thankfully, you have an awesome boyfriend who is showing you all of these wonderful things." Dean smiles at him and he can't help but smile back. After he met Dean, he was outraged by how he hadn't seen a movie before.

**4 YEARS AGO**

_"So, are you like from Witch Mountain?" Dean asks him, or he thinks it's Dean. He's worried that he got the brothers names mixed up. He takes a bite of his pie. He doesn't understand the question, he just sits in the chair, completely befuddled by the humans. He feels like he's being examined, and he is as a matter of fact. Two brothers keep asking him questions, and he doesn't want to answer them, but he does,_

_He tilts his head in confusion and narrows his eyes at the older brother. "I don't understand that reference."_

_"Okay, well, it's based off a movie," He begins to explain but he holds up his finger and silences, needing to ask a question._

_"What's a movie?" His eyes instantly widen at the question and he gapes at him. He exchanges a bewildered look with his brother who is also gaping at him. He's almost afraid to ask, "What?" Their expressions don't change and he feels very uncomfortable. "Please stop staring at me."_

_"I'm going to assume that you guys don't have tv's or -" Dean starts but he cuts him off again._

_"What's a tv?" Dean throws his fork onto the table and runs his hands over his face. "I don't believe that my planet has these sort of things. Continue what you were originally saying then explain everything else to me." He takes a sip of his water._

_"I'm saying that you're an alien but you look human," Sam explains while Dean still gapes at him._

_"Oh, then yes, I guess I'm from Witch Mountain. I'm not but something like that maybe." He smiles at the two of them._

Sam clears his throat and they break eye contact. "So this pretty much shocks people?" Dean asks about the gun.

"Yes," He answers. "It's very painful."

"I bet," Sam adds. He picks up the blaster. It's black with strips of green around the edges. "What does this do?"

"You wanna try it?" He asks Sam, smiling at his excitement. "Point it up slightly and out there." He points at the empty space in front of them. Sam aims in that direction and presses on the trigger. Flames shoot out of it in a constant stream. Sam moves e blaster around and they watch as the line of fire moves with him.

"This is awesome!" He screams, laughing as well. He looks at Dean and they both laugh at little. He reaches for Dean's hand and laces their fingers together. He's teaching them how to use all of his weapons in preparation for their showdown, now they're just having fun. Thankfully, the Winchester brothers have gone hunting before so they are very skilled when it comes to aiming and shooting their target. Sam's finger leaves the trigger and the flames dissipate. "I like this one."

"So do I," He agrees with him. He picks of a gun that he likes to call the slicer, purely because it's what shoots out the discs. He fucking hates them, but they are effective. "These shoot out the silver discs," He tells them. Dean takes it out of his hand, turns around, hand abandoning his own, and shoots a bird. The three of the watch as it falls off the branch and onto the ground. "What did that bird do to you?"

"Fucker has been waking me up every morning," He hisses, lacing their fingers back together. "Keeps on singing and it's annoying." He rolls his eyes and drags Dean over to the bird and they look at it. He gags at the sight of the decapitated head of the bird. "Okay, that's disgusting," Dean crinkles his nose in disgust. "Sammy, come look at this," Dean gestures for his brother to look at it.

"No, jerk, I'm not going to look at a dead bird," Sam declines, looking disgusted just by thinking of the poor bird.

"Bitch," He hears Dean mutter back and he chuckles. They hear a ringtone going off and they both look at Sam, knowing that the sound is coming from him.

"It's Madison," He holds up his phone and walks into the house.

Dean turns around to face him and plops a kiss on his lips. "You feeling okay?" He asks, running a hand through Castiel's hair. He nods his head slowly, but gives him a smile. He's feeling tired but great. He's having fun with the two Winchester's.

"I might need a nap, but I'm am great," He tells him, wrapping his arms around Dean and nuzzling his neck. "Should we go inside? We've looked at all of the weapons that I brought. And Sam's inside as well."

"Actually, I'm going to wash the impala, so you go ahead up and take a nap." Dean runs his hand up and down Castiel's back. He smiles and presses a light kiss to his boyfriend's lips before he walks inside. He hears Sam talking to Madison in the kitchen and he heads upstairs to Dean's room. He kicks off his shoes and takes off his shirt before crashing down onto the bed. He takes a deep breath that puffs out of his lips and he practically passes out on the bed.

 

 

"I don't understand," He begins, glancing behind his shoulder to look at Sam and Madison who are hurrying away from a creepy clown. Dean continues to drag him along by his hand. "If Sam doesn't like clowns then why did he wish to come here?" He glances behind himself again and Dean pulls on his hand to get his attention again. "What?"

"Nothing," Dean chuckles. "Sam thinks that he can stay away from them."

He looks around at all of the games and rides. He smiles at the ferris wheel and points to it. "Why don't we go on that?" He smile grows and he laughs when he sees Dean's irritated expression. He continues to laugh as Dean rolls his eyes. He follows Dean who walks to one of the games where you shoot a moving object. "What are we doing here?"

"Come on," Dean nudges him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Win me that rainbow slinky!"

He looks at him confusingly. "I don't understand. Your aim is very good, Dean, you could win it all on your own." He takes the fake gun but doesn't aim.

"I don't know," He shrugs his shoulders. "It's some kind of romantic crap that people do when they go to these kind of things. Usually it's like a stuffed animal, like a dolphin, but I don't want that. I want you to win me that slinky. I'll give you a kiss if you win it." Dean gives him a flirty grin and steps away from him.

He aims it at the now moving objects. He watches as the objects move from left to right, so he can try to predicts the movement. He takes a deep breath and shoots it down. He aims it at the next one and performs the exact same actions. Aim, watch, breathe, shoot. Aim, watch, breathe, shoot. Aim, watch, breathe, shoot. Before he knows it, he's done. He points to the rainbow slinky and the man hands it to him. He hands it to Dean but his boyfriend presses his lips to his own, slipping in his tongue. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Dean's waist.

They broke apart and Dean smiles at him. "Thank you." Dean takes the slinky and wraps the plastic that holds it together. He jumps excitedly and stretches it out. "This is awesome. I've always wanted one of these."

"Are you going I win me something?" He asks Dean, tugging him along to look at the other games. "And why didn't you get one before? I'm sure you could've paid for it on your own. You have a job. Besides when am I going to get a job? How do I get a job?"

"Whoa, Cas, slow down," Dean spins him around so he looks straight into his eyes. "First, if you wanna job, you can get a job. I'll ask around town and sees who's hiring. And what do you want me to win for you?" They both look around at the stands and he narrows his eyes as he looks around. Eventually he shrugs his shoulders. "Want me to get you a stuffed animal?"

He tilts his head. "I thought that stuffed animals was sappy, romantic, crap?"

"Yeah, but have you ever gotten something that's crappy but sweet?" He shakes his head no at Dean's question. "Then let me win you a dolphin, or something." They go up to one of those games where you throw balls in the hole. He laughed when Dean explained it to him. He watches from beside Dean as he tossed it in the hole. He finishes very quickly and Castiel points up at the unicorn and the man hands it to Dean. "Here you go." Dean smiles proudly at him and hands him the unicorn.

"Thank you," He accepts it happily. He wiggles it's head around and giggles at it. "I love it. What should we do next?" He feels something stinging in his head but he ignores it. It's probably a headache.

Dean shrugs his shoulders. If there was a light bulb over Dean's head then it would've lit up because Dean quickly has a smile on his face. "Let's go get something to eat!" They run over to a stand that sells hot dogs and get themselves some food. They end up sitting on a pink bench a eat. "You feeling better than earlier?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I have more energy, if that's what you mean. My head's feeling a little fuzzy, but I think that it will pass."

"You sure?" He nods his head, not looking at Dean. His boyfriend huffs in annoyance and makes Castiel face him. "Cas, if something's wrong then tell me." Right then the pain in his head gets stronger. He grunts and rubs his head. Something flashes in his eyes and he gasps. "Cas?" He hears Dean but he can no longer see him. He feels himself fall down to the ground.

He hears voices. One he recognizes, actually two he knows. He doesn't know how he knows the second one, but it sounds familiar. It's the Daímonas. It's Meg. She's communicating with him. He didn't know that it was possible to do this while conscious, well, maybe he isn't conscious anymore. He concentrates hard on what's happening. He sees some of the soldiers talking. He hears them murmuring. He sees a ship in the back and his breath gets caught in his throat.

He sees a familiar face and his heart sinks in his chest. Why would his old friend be doing this? He knows that he had changed, he just wasn't never aware of how much. Realization dawns on him. When he got stuck on earth, all those years ago, his family feared that he was like him. Someone very violent and blood thirsty.

He jerks awake and his eyes meet Dean's. He quickly glances around and sees that several people are surrounding them. Some people have phones up to their ears. He hears Dean's voice and he looks back at him. He quickly realizes that their peers could be calling for an ambulance. He sits up very quickly, making himself dizzy. He feels Dean pressing a hand to his chest, trying to get him to rest, but he can't. He takes Dean's hand, stands up, and runs out of he crowd. He takes him behind one of the tents so he can talk to him alone.

"Cas," Dean starts cautiously. "Are you okay?" Dean cups his face in his hands.

He breaks free of Dean's hands and leans in so his mouth is next to Dean's ear. "They're coming," He whispers. "What I had was just a vision."

Dean looks at him with his slightly wide eyes. "Where?"

"I think it's a ghost town. Terlingua, Texas. That's where I need to go. I need to go now." He begins to pull away from Dean but he tugs him back. "Dean, neither of you can go. The ship is rather large. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fuck you, Cas, I'm going. I'm not letting you go on a suicidal mission. If there are more than you expected then that's more of a reason for me to go too. Let's get Sam and Madison and we'll head home. Are you okay?" Dean touches his temple, probably where he hit his head when he fell.

"I'm fine, but we have to go," He tugs Dean's hands.

"Wait, lets just wait a couple minutes, okay? You need to calm down, and Sam's been looking forward to this double date, so let's just stay for a couple minutes." He opens his mouth to argue but Dean throws himself at Castiel and silences him with a kiss. He quickly loses himself in the kiss and wraps his arms around Dean's waist. Dean's hands twist themselves in his hair, keeping him place. Dean mutters something between the kisses. "Let's...enjoy this. It might be...the last fun thing...we'll ever do."

He pulls away as far as he can, but not far enough. His lips are almost on Dean's, but it's enough room to speak. "You're not going to die, Dean," He whispers,looking into those green eyes.

"Then you're not going to either," He breathes before kissing him again. He doesn't think either one of them believe what the other said, but they both believe what exited their own mouths. He won't let either Winchester get hurt and he knows that they would do the same, but he knows that he can't have them do that. He's always willing to bleed for the Winchester's.

He runs his tongue over Dean's lips and his boyfriend let's him in. Dean's mouth is very persuasive. "I want you," He gasps, unaware that he actually said it. Dean tenses up slightly and breaks the kiss. "I won't though," He speaks quickly. "I didn't mean to say that. I want to take this slow too. So let's just stick to kissing." Dean's eyes widen slightly then he shrugs his shoulders and brushes his lips over his.

"Wanna go play some more games?" Dean asks. He shakes his head, anxiety building up in his chest. He needs to be distanced and games won't do much because they're so short. He grabs the center of Dean's shirt and kisses him. He hears the clearing of someone's throat behind them and they both quickly separate.

The man's a stranger. He's wearing flannel, jeans, has brown hair and a mustache. "Son, are you alright?" The man asks Castiel. He nods his head slowly. "Folks were worried about you. Some were callin' for an ambulance."

"Did they? Is a ambulance on its way?" Dean asks the man, gripping Castiel's wrist. He assumes that Dean is ready to leave if the ambulance does come. He can't have people getting too close to him. No one can tell that he's an alien, not unless you do a blood test. He can control what powers he does have so there are no chances of him acting up.

The man shrugs his shoulders and walks away. "We should go," He whispers to Dean. "Just incase if one is coming. Or, at least, I should go. They might want to run some sort of test and that wouldn't be good. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Dean rubs his shoulders. "I'll call my dad and see if he can pick him up. You go ahead and sit in the car, I'll meet you there." Dean pecks his lips with a quick kiss before walking away. He takes a deep breath and walks to the car. He sits on the hood and waits.

There's a sick feeling in his stomach. He feels tears stinging his eyes. If he wants to save this world and never gone he loves then he's going to have to take extreme measures. He's going to die.


	6. Promise Me

"It's fucking hot," Dean whines, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He takes the flask out of his bag and sips from it. "I'm sorry about the date," He apologizes to Sam. "I know that you guys were looking forward to the double date." He hands the flask to his brother. "Hopefully we can do it again some other time."

"You will," Castiel pipes up from behind him, rummaging through his bag.

"It's fine, Dean," Sam tells him. The four of them - yes, the four of them - fall silent. After the date, him and Castiel headed up and started packing. Their dad caught them and immediately said that he was coming with them. So here they all are, in the middle of the woods where the aliens might land. He does not want to be camping, but Castiel was said that he was going to, so he can have a eye on the area, so they all ended up camping. Their father fell asleep in his tent and all of them sat on the logs that were resting on the forest floor. Lanterns surround them to keep the mosquitos away. He listens to Sam sigh before speaking, "I got into Stanford."

He shot up, "What? Sammy, that's awesome! When did you find out?" He kicks his sleeping bag off of his seat and runs over to give his brother a hug. He wraps his arms around his brothers shoulders, rolling his eyes at how tall he is now.

"I found out a couple months ago," Sam whispers quietly. Dean let's him go and stares at him with disbelief. Why didn't Sam tell them? Why didn't Sam tell him? "Everything has been so chaotic lately that I just thought it would be better to wait. Then Cas came back and it was still chaotic. He was adjusting, you were dealing, and dad was acting weird, so I thought I'd wait for that to blow over, but now this is happening, so I figured I should tell you now."

He stares at Sam for a moment before storming off to Castiel. "Cas, please, tell me you have something to get him back home."

"What? Dean, you can't do that!" Sam storms over too. Castiel slowly backs away, probably not wanting to get in the middle of the argument. Which is probably a wise decision. "This is my choice! I decided that I'm going to help you guys fight. I'm not just going to go back home and hope that I don't get a call about one of you, or all of you, found dead. Orm even better, find out that the planet is being taken over. I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it."

He grits his teeth and looks at Castiel one more time, hoping that his boyfriend will pile in with a solution, but he shakes his head. Dean doesn't know if it's his response or he's just not getting involved. He rolls his eyes and rubs them with the heels of his palms. "Fine," He grits. "You can stay."

"I know I can stay," Sam puffs out, chuckling a bit as he does so. "I wasn't planning on leaving."

"I really am proud of you, Sammy," He smiles at his younger brother.

"What's Stanford?" Castiel asks from behind him. He turns around and finds the lantern floating above Castiel's hand. His eyes are closed and his fingers are stretched out, twitching slightly every so often. The light dims but grows brighter again, and again. He had completely forgotten that Castiel has certain powers. He told him once that he could access parts of his brain that humans couldn't, that's why he has some of these supernatural abilities. Since Castiel arrived again, he hasn't seen him do it.

"It's a college," Sam answers from behind him. His voice was dazed, he was probably just as distracted as Dean was. "I got accepted into it."

Castiel drops the lantern slowly and his eyes open up. He looks at Sam and smiles gently at him. "Congratulations, Sam. That's great news. And to answer your question, Dean, I don't have anything to use to get him back home. Not unless you want him to hitch a ride from some stranger, or take the Impala, then I have no ideas. And as much as I hate to say it, we're going to need everyone, so unless you want to go then I'm not letting you go."

He narrows his eyes at Castiel, who suddenly wants them to fight. There was something in Castiel's voice that's bugging Dean. It's as if he's trying to get him to believe something. His eyes are nervous, but that could be for the upcoming battle. He turns around and hugs Sam one more time, squeezing him tight. "When are you leaving?" He asks reluctantly, but he has to know.

"Two weeks," He murmurs into Dean's ear. "You know, if the world doesn't get invaded and all."

"It won't," Him and Castiel say at the same time. He slowly releases his brother from the hug and smiles at him proudly. Pride is bursting through chest and running through his veins. Sam smiles shyly and he gets into his sleeping bag. "Yeah, you get some sleep, Sammy," He tells his brother, turning his head and locking eyes with Castiel. "I'm going to talk to Cas for a bit."

"Okay," Sam mumbles.

Castiel stands up and follows Dean through the trees. "Are you lying to me?" He asks Castiel. He stops abruptly and stares at Dean with a black, unreadable expression. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"I'm not lying to you, Dean." Castiel shifts uncomfortably, eyes looking down at the ground. "I'm just hiding certain things from you, but I'm not lying. Well, I did lie about not having something to send Sam back home." He opens his mouth to yell at him but Castiel throws his hands up and starts babbling. "I can't send him back because I'm not sure if the device has enough energy! If things get bad when they arrive then I might need to use it then. I wasn't lying about needing Sam. We do need everyone, and it's Sam's decision to stay."

"Why would you use it if things get bad?" He asks, hesitantly turning back around and walking farther away from their campsite. His voice is raspy and deep, showing his anger at Castiel. He doesn't want to be lied to, not if they're going to die, not ever.

"Because," He says, probably shrugging is shoulders as he said it. "If it gets to the point where we might all die, then I can send someone back. I can send you all home and you could get help. Maybe try to alert everyone. I don't know. I just feel like I need to save it."

"Yeah? Well, what else are you hiding from me? I might die tomorrow, or some time this week, so it would be nice to know some of this shit."

"Why do you think I haven't told you? Just so I could leave you in the dark? My intentions are good, whether you want to believe it or not." He hisses out that last part. "Where are we going? We're going to get lost."

He ignores Castiel's question and turns around to face him. "If your intentions are so good then why won't you tell me? Obviously somethings up since you're deciding to hide so much."

"Fine, ask away," Castiel throws his hands up in a surrendering motion. He sits on a log and stares up at Dean, waiting for whatever question he desires to ask. The problem is that now he is drawing up a blank. He sits on the ground and rests his back and head against the log so he can look up at the stars. He licks and lips and ponders on a question. "Dean," Castiel's voice is shaky, "Just promise me that you will stay calm. Some of the stuff I have to say might piss you off."

He turns his head to look at him. "Like what?" That's his first question. Castiel raises his eyebrow dominantly and he rolls his eyes at him. "Fine. I promise that I will not lose my shit if you tell me."

"I'm going to start with the easiest confession." Castiel inhales a deep, shaky breath. "Your father's memories. I told you that he requested that he keep them incase I ever needed to come back. That was a lie." Castiel stops and looks down at the ground. He looks up at his boyfriend who turns his head and locks eyes with Dean. Castiel slides off the log and next to him. "Your father is a good man, Dean. He loves you and Sam very much. He just doesn't approve of me. While you were at school, agents would come around looking for a ship. They almost found it of couple times. Your father knew that I would bring trouble. I almost did. That's why we finished the ship earlier than expected, I had to leave. Whether I wanted to or not didn't matter. When I said that I wasn't planing on coming back, I meant it."

He clenches his jaw and controls his voice. "Why didn't you tell me? About the agents, I mean. And pretty much that whole fucking mess! I could of - "

"No you couldn't of," Castiel cuts him off immediately. "There's nothing you could of done. It's your father's house, it's your all's lives, and I was going to destroy it. But your father needed his memories incase those men ever came back. He needed to know that I existed so that he would know that he needed to lie about my sudden absence. His memory keepsake was not for my wellbeing, but for yours. To keep all of you safe. We both lied so that you wouldn't be angry with him. His reasons were honorable and I do not hold any anger towards him."

"And that's the easiest out of everything?" He purses his lips and looks at him. Castiel nods in response. "Shit," He mutters. "Am I going to like any of the other confessions?" Castiel shrugs his shoulders but he looks guilty. "Okay," He sighs, rubbing his eyes, "go onto the next one."

"When the Daímonas come, and if it looks like we won't win," Castiel sighs and looks at Dean. He opens his mouth hesitantly and continues, "If it looks like we won't win this battle, then I'm going to give myself up." Castiel grabs Dean by the back of his neck and crashes their lips in a kiss. He pushes at Castiel's shoulders and separates them, but Castiel holds a tight grip on the collar of his shirt. "Dean, before you say anything, please let me explain. I saw someone in my vision. His name is Lucifer, he is the leader of the Daímonas, and I think he's my half brother."

"What?!" He gasps, overwhelmed by the sudden information. Castiel kisses him again.

They break apart and Castiel keeps his grip on his shirt. "Before my mother met my father, she was in love with someone else. She told me that they were married and eventually she was pregnant. Her husband had to go to a battle and he sadly past away. She did have the baby, she named him Lucifer, and she raised him. Sixteen years later, she married my father, and shortly afterwards, I was born. Lucifer left, for reasons that my mother did not explain to me, and joined the Daímonas. It broke my mother's heart. When I landed here, she was terrified that I had left as well. I didn't really realize that until now. But Lucifer and I knew each other for a year, maybe I can persuade him to leave."

"No! Cas, he killed your parents! His killed his own mother, why would he spare you? You are part of the species that he tried to eliminate, wouldn't he try to kill you?" Castiel nods his head 'yes' very slowly. "Then you can't do this! If you know that he will most likely kill you then why would you give yourself up?" To say he's angry at the suggestion would be a understatement. He realizes that he has a tight grip of Castiel's wrist and he loosens it.

"If it comes down to it, then it might be the only chance we have. I could delay him. I can buy you more time to get as far away as you can. Dean. I have a device to transport you, Sam, and your father, and it could be your chance to get away! I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not. But if it comes down to it, promise me that you won't protect me. I need you to stay alive. I need you to live through this." Castiel's voice is above a whisper, but it's so quiet and gentle. His hand moves to cup Dean's jaw.

He takes in a shaky breath. He can't lose Castiel. He doesn't want to. He can't promise that he'll stay back. He can't promise that he won't do something stupid, because most likely he will. Why should he make this promise? Why should he stay on the sidelines and watch his boyfriend die? Why should it be him who has to live? "Why would you make me promise that, Cas?" He croaks, feeling his throat tighten up and eyes burning.

"Because you will do anything in your power to protect me. Don't. Protect your father and Sam but don't protect me. I want you to live a full, happy life Dean, even if it's not with me." A tear slips out of Castiel's eye and Dean can feel his own heart breaking. Cas is family. He loves him. "I don't think I can live without you," Castiel admits. "It was awful knowing that you didn't know I existed, I can't imagine what it would feel like if you died. For you, you can move on. I can't."

"What do you mean?" He whispers, moving closer to Castiel. He laces their fingers together and holds them to his chest. His heart is pounding and his eyes are burning. More than anything he wants to be close to his boyfriend. This wasn't meant to happen. Castiel's hand slides to the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep, sweet kiss. A tear falls out of the corner of his eye and he clings to Castiel.

They break apart and rest their foreheads against one another. "The thing about us Ángelos is that we really only fall in love with one person. Very rarely do we fall in love with another person. My mother was one of those rare cases. Most of us find that one person and that's it. That one person is their soulmate. Those four years apart felt like hell. I still loved you and it hurt to know that you didn't remember me. It hurt knowing that you were able to move on and I couldn't. I love you, Dean. I love you so much, and when the battle happens I will do everything in my power to protect you and Sam."

He stares at him completely stunned. Castiel just admitted that he is his soulmate. He can't say anything. He can't say the promise that Castiel wants. How could he do that? No. Instead, he leans in and kisses Castiel, needing and wanting this moment to last. This bittersweet moment that he can't stand but loves. He leans back and drags Castiel with him. He lays against the soft ground and Castiel lays on top of him. He opens his eyes and meets blue ones. "I love you, Cas," He whispers, scrambling at his shoulders.

"Dean," Castiel's caresses the side of his face and he savors it. "Promise me that you won't save me tomorrow."

"If it were me asking you not to save me, would you promise?" He whispers, lips touching Castiel's but not kissing. Castiel slightly turns his face away in pain and Dean knows his answer. "Then please don't make me promise that," He gasps, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. "You can't ask me to promise you that I will just stand by and watch you die."

Castiel locks eyes with him, lips touching once more. "Than promise me that you won't get yourself killed trying to protect me. Tell me that if it comes down to that, you won't get yourself killed."

He gulps loudly, eyes never leaving those bright blue ones. He doesn't want to think about this. He can't stand it. Losing someone that's a part of his family hurts like hell. It's worse when you know that they will most likely die, and there's nothing you can do about it. Knowing that he can't make this promise without it destroying him later, he does something that he's good at. He lies. "I promise, Cas," He eventually mutters, voice controlled and even. He twists his hand in Castiel's hair and pulls him down into a kiss. It's sweet and slow, not at all rushed.

They gaze into each other's eyes for a split second, confirming if they want to continue. He wanted to wait a little longer before they jumped back into the sack, but this might be their last night together. It's taken a while for him to trust that Castiel won't manipulate his mind again. He hates how he's actually wondering if he should ask Castiel to wipe his mind if he dies. Ask him to take away the pain before it even comes. It's just a thought. He doesn't want to forget Castiel, so he won't do it.

They both strip off their clothes, him having the amulet that Sam have him hanging in the center of his chest. He inhales deeply as Castiel kisses him again. He clings to Castiel like a lifeline, not ready to lose him. It feels like he already has. It feels like he's already having to accept his death, and he doesn't want to. His nails claw at Castiel's back. Their lips rarely break apart. The only time they do is when Castiel will drag his lips down Dean's throat, pressing kisses as he does, and Dean will press soft kisses to his jawline.

They don't say anything. Both are afraid that if they do, it will mean goodbye. He closes his eyes and reminds himself that Castiel is here right now. That there is a chance that he will be okay. He whimpers as Castiel thrusts into him. They break apart and look into each other's eyes. The moonlight shining through the trees helps Dean see him. Their lips are touching but not kissing. He feels Castiel's warm breath and he shudders. He feels his orgasm building up and he kisses Castiel, gripping his shoulders tightly.

His orgasm rips through him but Castiel's lips muffle him. He rocks him through it and Dean savors the moment. He never wants it to end. Castiel follows quickly behind him and bites down gently onto Dean's shoulder. They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. He runs a hand through Castiel's hair and buries his nose into it. Castiel lifts his head and looks into Dean's eyes. "I love you, Dean," He whispers, before kissing him once last time.

 

**xXx**

 

Sam gets out his phone and presses on Madison's number. He listens to it ring and waits for her to pick it up. It's late so she probably won't pick it up, but he can hope. It continues to ring and Sam hears Dean and Castiel coming back. The voicemail begins to speak and he listens to Madison's voice. He smiles sadly. Hopefully he'll make it through this.dean and Castiel show themselves. Their clothes are all dirty and their hair is messed up. They sit down onto the logs and Castiel uses his powers to lower the lighting of the lanterns. He notices that his brother is abnormally and staring into space.

"I believe I need my rest," Castiel yawns, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. "Goodnight, Sam," Castiel nods his way before making his way into the tent that he's sharing with Dean. "Oh, and don't stay up that late. We all need our rest for tomorrow." Then he went inside.

"You okay?" He ask Dean, who's staring down at the ground. His brother purses his lips and shakes his head no. "What's wrong?" Dean shakes his head again and buries his face in his hands. "Dean..." He says carefully, moving closer to his brother.

"It's nothing, Sammy," He shrugs his shoulders. "Just worried, that's all." They both sit in silence for a few minutes before Dean speaks up again. "I really am proud of ya, Sammy. Knew you're gonna get into a great college. Is Madison going too?"

He shakes his head 'no'. "She's going to KU. She wants to go somewhere more local. I get it. I thought about it, but I really want to go to Stanford. We're going to try to do long distance. We don't just wanna give up, you know?" He nervously ran a hand through his messy hair. "Do you think we're really going to make it through this? Cas seemed pretty freaked out about the vision."

"We're going to make it through," Dean says with something laced in his voice. It's edged, almost sad. His eyes glance towards Castiel's tent and he looks over his shoulder and looks at it as well. He looks back at Dean and his eyes look down at the ground. "Cas has a plan to get the three of us out of here if everything turns to shit."

"Three of us? Like, me, you, and dad?" Dean nods his head. "What about Cas? Dean, we can't leave him here to fight on his own." He knows that his brother probably wasn't even considering leaving Castiel all by himself, but he's just pointing out how absurd the plan is. It's almost like a death wish. His brother clenches his jaw and stays silent. "What's he planning to do?"

"I don't know," He shrugs his shoulders. "He's got so many ideas that I don't know which one he is going to do. Either way, he plans on dying tomorrow. I don't know how that's going to save the world, but he thinks that his death is going to help us somehow. I don't think it's going to work. I think he's going to get himself hurt and..." He leaves the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. "I'm scared, Sammy," He whispers quietly. It was so quiet that Sam almost wasn't able to hear it.

"Me too," He admits to his brother. "I don't want to lose."

"Then we need to make sure we win. We need to follow whatever crazy plan Cas has and hope it works. And we will fight until all those sons of bitches are dead or have surrendered. We need to make sure we stick together. We can't be running after each another during this. You know I'll still go after you if your scrawny ass gets taken," Dean gives him a small smile and he returns it. He even laughs at it.

He's scared, and it helps to know that his brother is too. Even a alien that has fought battles is scared. But they do have a warrior. They have their dad too. If they're going to go down, then they're going to go down swinging. They're going to fight until the very end. Who knows if they'll win or lose. He prays to God that they will make it out of this battle alive. He prays that Castiel won't have to sacrifice his life to save theirs. He doesn't want his brother to lose the man he loves, and Sam doesn't want to lose the man who's part of their family.

He hopes that if God exists then he listening to him. He hopes that God is hearing his prayers and that he'll help them. He doesn't want to fail. He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want anyone to die, but that would only happen in a perfect world. This world is greatly flawed. Who knows what will happen when the battle arrives. All of them could die, they could lose, or they could win.

Dean yawns, "I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, Sammy." Dean pats his shoulder before walking to his tent. "You should be going to bed too. You gotta be on your game if they come tomorrow."

He nods his head and stands up as well. "Night, Dean," He replies, looking over his shoulder and smiling at his brother. Dean smiles towards him before he enters the tent. Sam enters his and practically collapses onto his sleeping bag. He pulls out his phone, hoping that Madison had replied. It's late so he understands why there isn't a message or missed call on his screen. Worried that he'll never be able to say this again, he types 'I love you' and sends it to her. It's not his voice, but at least she will know.

 

**xXx**

 

Images begin to flash in front of Castiel's eyes. It's in a certain area in the woods. It's still dark out but there's a hint of sunlight. There's no one around, it's just Meg.  _They're here. Come and meet me,_  Meg's communicates to him. He's missed her voice. He's missed her. He's suddenly feeling very excited. The vision ends and he jumps awake. He looks over to his side and sees that Dean is still asleep. He finds his bag in the dark and changes into his gear, trying to be as quiet as he can. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough.

"Cas," Dean mumbles, hand wandering around trying to find him. He takes Dean's hand to let him know that he's there, and hoping that he will fall back asleep. "What are you doing?" He asks, slowly sitting up. He doesn't want Dean to go. Meg is alone and there does not seem to be any sign of danger. The only reason he's getting his gear is just incase something happens.

He cups Dean's face in his hands and kisses him. He lays Dean down on his back, gripping him tightly, and rogue exploring his mouth on last time. He breaks apart and continues to put his gear on. He decides to tell Dean instead of hiding it. "Meg's here. The Daímonas are here. She's alone and she wants me to meet her. There didn't seem to be anyone near, but I just thought that I should be safe and take some of my gear." He slips his black t-shirt over his head then puts his arms through the sleeves. Dean begins searching for his bag and takes his shirt off. "You don't have to go, Dean. I just need to see her. Nothing's going to happen."

"But you don't know that, Cas. I'm going, there's nothing else to talk about." Dean throws his clothes to the side and unzips his jeans. He wiggles out of his pajama pants and throws them over his shoulder. He puffs in annoyance as he struggles to find his pants. He doesn't argue with Dean on the topic, even though he sort of wants to. He doesn't want him to go. He doesn't want him to fight, but he's glad he's here. He isn't want to fight alone. He didn't want to die without feeling love or happiness again.

He's grateful to have Dean. He's beyond grateful for the Winchesters. He's happy that when he dies today, it will be protecting his family. It would be a privilege to die among them. He finishes changing his clothes and puts on his shoes. He grabs his bag of weapons and straps his knife to his side. He secures his blaster over his chest, like someone would do with their bow.

"Do you think Meg will look like one of them? The Daímonas, I mean." Dean asks him. That thought never occurred to him. He always assumed at if he ever saw her again she would look exactly the same. He wonders if her eyes will be black, skin pale, and teeth sharp. She obviously isn't like one of them because she wouldn't of contacted him in the first place. She's still Meg, he's going to need to remember that.

He shrugs his shoulders in response, staring at the space in front of him. "That never occurred to me. Lucifer looked like them. From what I've learned about him from my peers is that he was a troublemaker, perhaps even a little bloodthirsty. But those are our peers, so I've decided to not believe it too much. People never tell the exact truth. Always exaggerating the story." He's still staring ahead and Dean turns him around it face him. "Sorry," He apologizes for zoning out. He takes Dean's hand and begins to him out of the tent. "We have to go."

"Wait, what about them?" Dean asks, pointing to Sam's and John's tent. "If something does happen then shouldn't we have backup?"

"How about this?" He steps closer to Dean. "You wake them up and get as many weapons as you can. I'll go ahead and find Meg and once I've found her then I will contact you and tell you where we are." Dean gave him a  _are you serious?_  look. "Dean, I shouldn't keep her waiting."

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs. He rubs his eyes and thinks for a moment. "You promise that you'll call?"

"I won't call, I'll contact you," He tell him, fingers going up and resting on Dean's temple. "I'll show you where we are so you can find us. I promise I'll be okay and I will contact you the second I find her." He presses a kiss to Dean's forehead then his hand. "I love you," He lets him know. He can't predict the future. Who knows what could happen to him. He steals one last glance at him before he runs into the woods.

He pauses beside a tree, remembering the vision and signs that could lead him to her. He holds his fingers up to his temple and reaches out to her. He feels her energy and presence. He feels a pull towards her. It's almost like a warm and cold trail. He walks in the direction where her energy is the strongest. He begins jogging, knowing that he's getting closer to her. He circles around the tree before crashing into somebody. He falls back a few steps but manages to catch himself. He looks at her for a moment before running and sweeping her into his arms.

"Hey, Clarence," She whispers into his ear with her smooth, silky voice, running her hand up and down his back. He presses a soft kiss to her head and holds her tight. "I've missed you too." He can hear the smile in her voice and he smiles too.

He releases her and gets a good look at her. Her skin is paler, that's for sure. "Sorry," He apologizes, "I've missed you very much." He smiles at her and she gives him a sly grin. She was a good friend of his back on Ouranós. Finding out that she was alive made him giddy with happiness. Seeing her now is overwhelming. He wraps his arms around her waist and spins her around, burying his face into her neck. He puts her down and she's still smiling at him. She cups his jaw with her had and looks at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She drops her hand back down to her side. "You look good, Clarence."

"As do you," He compliments. He noticed when she spoke that her teeth aren't sharp. "Forgive me for asking, but you're not actually one of them, are you? I mean, appearance wise. They didn't mark you or anything?" Each species had their own marking. Castiel has one on his rib cage, so does Meg. He doesn't want what happens to that original mark when you get a new one.

She blinks and her eyes turn pitch black. She blinks again and her eyes go back to their normal color. "They didn't give us a choice. Either become one of them or get slaughtered with the rest of our kind. I chose life. Besides," She shrugs her shoulders, "they don't do much."

"Really?" He asks, disbelief in his voice. He raises his fingers to his temple again and reaches out to Dean. He looks around the area, sending Dean their surroundings.  _Follow my energy and you'll find me_ , he instructs him. His hands fall back to his sides but he's still connected, attracting Dean towards him.

"Hate to break it to you, Clarence, but if we want to stop them, and I mean permanently, then we're going to have to destroy them. They haven't done anything since they destroyed Ouranós, but that's because they're planning something even bigger."

"And what's that?" He asks, trying to keep his emotions separate from Dean. When connected like this, the other person can feel those thoughts and emotions. He doesn't want to be the murderer. He doesn't want to destroy another planet in the galaxy. He just wants to stop the Daímonas, why do they have to destroy them? He buries that deep inside himself while he feels the bond with Dean growing stronger then closer he gets.

"They want to take over the Galaxy. They want it to be theirs."

"Doesn't everybody?" He mutters, tired of hearing of species who want complete control. "Why would they want earth?" He asks, shrugging his shoulders. "No offense to humans but they have nothing to offer the Daímonas. They don't have powers like us. They don't have anything like us or them. This world is completely different from anything that we've ever seen before, why take it?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe they're just a bit curious about this place. I don't see why you like it so much," She says, looking around at the trees. "You're right, there is nothing special about it, so why do you like it?"

He smiles to himself, feeling the bond between him and Dean growing stronger by the second. "I met the Winchesters. They showed me feelings that I didn't know existed. I never felt anything before them. We were only trained to be soldiers. They showed me how much more to life there was. Do you think that's why they want it?" His voice shakes a bit at the thought.

She shrugs her shoulders again, looking behind his shoulder as they heard voices in the distance. "I think it might be because they're the easiest to take. They don't know we exist. Having ships fall from the sky can change everything they ever knew. Like your friends, for example. They know that anything can exist now. But landing on earth could shock everyone and then you can strike. They would be too distracted to really notice. They wouldn't stand a chance against us."

He suddenly feels a urge to vomit all of the contents out of his stomach. Meg is right. Their technology is far more different, if not advanced, that they could take down earth in a matter of hours. It's not that he believes that they are smarter than humans, it's that they were raised differently. They were born differently. There are different goals, lifestyles and technology, for each species. But earth, as he has learned, can be distracted easily. They care about the gossip more than they do with actual, important news.

"Cas?" Dean's hand runs down his arm. He jumps, not quite realizing that Dean was standing right next to him. "You okay?" He slowly nods his head, shaking out his earlier thoughts. He takes Dean's hand in his, holding it tightly.

"We'll talk about this later?" Meg asks, raising her eyebrow. He nods his head before leaning down and whispering to Dean that he'll tell him later. He looks over Dean's shoulders and gives Sam a smile. He smiles back and all four of them turn around to Meg. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a sly grin.

"So, are you ready?"


	7. The Shit Storm

"Have you four got a plan?" Meg asks them. The silence takes over the area and she rolls her eyes. "I thought you would've come up with one when I told you that they were coming here."

"You've always been better at strategizing," He compliments her. "Besides, I knew you already had one, didn't you?" He smirks at her and she smiles at him. "We're ready for what you have."

"Good," She nods her head. Her eyes narrow and look among the four of them. "Which one of you can fly a ship? Cas can't do this because he needs to stay on the ground and fight. The ship requires two people to fly a ship, so I will need one out of you three to do this."

"I will," Sam raises his hand. "I'm a fast learner, you can teach me."

"Sam, no," Dean and John say at the same time. Dean tears his hand away from his and storms over to Sam. "I'll do it."

"No, Dean, you need to stay here and help Cas. Meg will be there with me. I'll be fine." Sam steps closer to Meg, eyes locked in with hers. He grips Dean's shoulders and keeps him from dragging Sam back. He knows Dean doesn't want Sam to get hurt, he doesn't want that either, but it's also Sam's decision, and he knows that Meg will protect him. They will all protect Sam and Meg. Dean glares daggers at him but backs into his touch, letting Sam take the position. "Why do you want to fly a ship?" Sam asks.

"The ship has more weapons than every one of us and the Daímonas combined. We take it over and control the weapons. We might get a better aim in the air. You will stay with me while these three keep our path clear." Meg gestures to the three of them. "That's all I got. All we need to do is take them out. Then we'll decide how to do deal with the Daímonas permanently." Meg walks up to Sam, placing her fingers on his temple. Both their eyes flutter shut for a moment before opening again. "Now I won't have to teach you how to fly the plane."

"Wait, what? Thought we were just going to report back to them that they were just unable to live here? Like the air was poisonous, or some shit like that." Castiel completely forgot that that was their original plan. He looks at Meg as well, wanting a answer as to why they need to destroy the planet.

"Because they know they  _can_  live here," Meg answers. "This is their take over plan. If this fails then they will send more. I thought that it was a test but I was wrong. Our planets are similar. We are similar. The only difference between humans, Daímonas, and Ángelos, is our blood. We all have beating hearts, brains, all the same body parts. They figured out that they would function just as a human would. If we want to stop them, then we'll have to kill them." Her eyes look into his, "We'll have to kill  _all_  of them."

Dean looks back at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. He opens his mouth to speak but the snapping of twigs distracts all of them. He spins around and sees black eyes in the distance. He instantly grabs his blaster from his shoulder, aims at the man and shoots. The Daímonas falls to the ground and he turns around to the Winchesters. "Don't get hit by one of these. They're designed to kill. Just avoid getting hit by anything. Let's go."

Meg walks in front of them, leading them to the ship. He keeps his eyes and ears open. He has nervous butterflies flying around his stomach. He stays close to Dean, hands brushing occasionally. He feels sick.

He did not realized how close they were to the ship until he fell to the ground. He looks behind and sees his feet bound by a rope. He looks to his side just in time to see the Daímonas go down. He frantically looks around as to who took her down. He's stunned when he sees John Winchester holding up his gun. Dean kneels down next to him and helps him untie his feet. Dean helps him and up and he nods his head gratefully at Mr. Winchester. "Thank you."

 

**xXx**

 

They weren't even on the battlefield for more than a second before chaos started. Sam keeps breathing and shooting. Castiel and Meg are shooting, stabbing, and yelling. Castiel has already gotten shot. Sam saw the disc stab his leg. Sam's face was already cut by one. Lucky for him the disc missed his face. Once he gets on the ship, he can take all of them down. There's no way only five of them can do this without the ship. They need more people or more weapons.

He grunts as he falls to the ground. A Daímonas lands on top of him, pinning Sam's hands to the center of his chest. The man hisses and opens his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. He's going to rip out his throat. The suddenly a knife came down, slicing the Daímonas's throat. Blood covered his chin and he pushes the man off of him, revealing Dean standing over him. His brother helps him up and Sam slashes a Daímonas across the chest who had her weapon raised and aimed at Dean. "Thanks, jerk," He smiles at his brother.

He shoves Dean to the side, saving his brother from an attacking Daímonas. His father grabs his wrist and begins to drag him towards the ship. He glances back and sees Castiel pushing Dean towards the ship while he fights off two men with his sword and dagger. Meg is ahead of them, leading them to the ship and slicing anyone's throat who gets in her way. She's badass.

It all becomes a big, bloody blur. Everyone's fighting, killing, and wounding. It hurts to watch. It hurts to do. He never thought that he would kill another breathing person. He's never wanted to do that. But he's here killing people who were probably once just as innocent as he was. He can't look at some of their faces. He doesn't once look into their lives. He can't stand to look and watch as the lights go out. It's painful. It's even worse knowing that he's the one who blew out their bright flame. He wonders if Dean has these same feelings, but he can't tell. Meg and Castiel have no problems, but they were trained to do this.

He prays that he can overcome this pain. All he wants to do is live and save everyone he loves. Is that a bad thing? He knows his motives aren't bad, but is it bad to murder people so they can live on? He can't find it in himself to think of it as something bad. He hopes that no one else thinks of it like that. He never thought that he would be fighting in a battle. Hell, a little over a month ago he found out for the second time that aliens were real, and one was named Castiel. Funny how quickly your life can change in a short amount of time.

Meg lowers a platform from the ship and down and they run onto the ship. Meg closes it behind them, one Daímonas getting in. Castiel doesn't even hesitate before chopping off the alien's head. The body falls to the ground and they all slouch against the wall or on the floor, getting a quick breath. Castiel rips a piece of his shirt off and ties it around his leg where the disc hit.

"Go make sure that there's no one else in here," Meg orders Dean and John. They run around the corner and disappear from Sam's sight. "I disabled it for a few minutes so no one can get in," She lets the two of them know. Meg leaves as well, mumbling something that he wasn't able to here. "Shouldn't you take the disc out?" He asks, kneeling besides Castiel, trying to help him put pressure on the wound.

"No," He grunts. "If I take it out then I could lose much more blood than I would if I kept it in there. Meg showed you how to fly the ship, correct?" He nods his head frantically, jumping at the thump from the outside. "Good. Me, Dean, and your father are going to search for groups. Several of them have split up and began spreading out and we have to stop them. You and Meg will only be dealing with this area. We can't risk having it start a fire. That's the one flaw with using this. Destroy them, but be careful."

Meg comes running around the corner, holding a box in her hands. She opens the box and there's some medical supplies in it. She unties the cloth that Castiel had wrapped around his leg and gets a roll of bandages and hands it to Castiel. He begins to wrap it around his leg.

There's another thump from outside and he runs to his seat. The ship isn't a stereotypical one. It's not a flying saucer. If anything it's more Guardians of the Galaxy looking, but with a million buttons like the Millennium Falcon in Star Wars. He ignores all of these and puts his hand on the wheel, moving it around and figuring out where to aim. Once he catches sight of a Daímonas, he aims and fires, drawing the attention of more. "Does this ship only have the one gun?" He asks, beginning to freak out.

"No it has multiple," Meg answers. "Besides, if they take them all out, they have a stash of weapons in here we can use against them. Those motherfuckers would go down faster than you imagined."

"Is there any way you could give us some of those weapons?" He hears Castiel ask. He fires again, hitting a Daímonas but not killing him. He fires again. "We're going to need more weapons than what I have. Their energy isn't going to last long either." Meg agrees and she runs off to get a couple more.

He aims, breathes, and fires. He repeats it over and over again. He hears a thump from behind him and he spins around, seeing Meg with a couple of weapons, and his father dumping a body on the ground. The body's throat was slit. He turns back around and shoots another Daímonas. "Nice, Sammy," He hears Dean cheering from behind him. He smiles to himself and aims again.

He leaves his seat, joining the group to get ready. Dean helps Castiel up and keeps him up. He sees the way his brother looks at Castiel and he knows that they won't leave him. Dean might have convinced him for a second last night that they will follow through with Castiel's plan, but he knows now that they won't. If Castiel dies then they will find him and give him a proper burial. They wouldn't leave their friend to rot away in the woods for someone to find. No, they wouldn't do that to their family, how could they?

They all arm themselves. His father, Dean, and Castiel, strap blasters to their sides. "The rest of them should be scattered around the woods. Sam and I will try to distract them while you run. We'll take care of the ones here." Meg tells them. "What should we do with the bodies? Bury them or burn them?"

"Burn them and bury what remains. We'll bring back the ones we find." Castiel answers the question. He takes a deep breath and looks around the room at all of them. "Thank you. All of you."

"For what?" He asks Castiel.

"For everything," He answers.

He hopes that those aren't the last words he'll ever hear from Castiel. They get stand by the door, ready to seal the door when they're out. He hugs his brother tightly, completely frightened to let go. He slowly releases him and smiles at Castiel and his dad. The door opens and Castiel, without any hesitation, draws his sword through a Daímonas's chest. Then they ran out the door, avoiding others as they ran towards the woods. They seal the door and sit in the seat, aiming and shooting.

 

**xXx**

 

Castiel rests against the tree for a moment, catching his breath and gathering his strength. "We should split up," He tells Dean and John. "We can cover more ground that way. I'll go alone." He looks at Dean and begs him with his eyes not to fight him on this. "I will be fine. Here," He wraps his hand around the back of Dean's neck, "we will stay connected the entire time. You will feel if anything happens to me and I feel something if anything bad happens to you, okay?" Dean nods and he kisses him, completely forgetting that John is there. He savors it for the small moment that it lasts. They break apart and he winces.

They turn around and run in the other direction. He gives a small smile to Dean when he turns around to get one more look at him. He grunts as he pushes himself off of the tree and begins trudging through the forest. He listens carefully and keeps his eyes open. He tightens his grip on his blaster and takes the sword out from its sheath. He's always preferred his sword even though the blaster can be far more helpful. He pauses for a second and reaches out to Dean, creating a strong connection to him, but not so strong that it would be distracting. Right at that moment he hears the snapping of twigs. He instantly spins around and aims at the Daímonas's head and shoots.

The body falls.

Another one screams and runs at him. He uses his sword and chops off the head. He's thrown to the ground by the collar of his shirt and someone straddles his waist. The man raises his knife and Castiel blocks him, trying to push his arm back. He grips the arm tight with one and he uses his other hand and throws a ouch that collides with his jaw. The Daímonas falls back and Castiel kicks him in the chest with both feet, causing the other man to fall to the ground. He picks up the man's dagger and slits his throat.

Now he regrets promising the connection. He feels the worry, panic, and anxiety running through Dean's veins.  _I'm okay_ , he communicates to him. Yes, this is going to be difficult. He does believe that emotions is a strength, but it's hard dealing with his own and his lovers. He means that it's hard in the sense that he's feeling to different sets of emotions. He's not listening, he's  _feeling_. It's a tad overwhelming but he can handling. He hopes that Dean can handle it as well.

He looks around the bodies and realizes how little he thought this through. He needs to continue searching but he can't leave these here to find. He wishes that his transporting device had enough energy to do that but it doesn't. No, he needs to save that for the Winchester's. They will make it back home, even if it's the last thing he'll do. That's him, always willing to bleed for the Winchester's.

He thinks about reaching out to Meg but he can't risk her getting in trouble when she leaves the ship. He also doesn't want to leave Sam alone. He doesn't know everything about the ship, it would be too risky. Plus, Dean would murder him if he left Sam alone knowing that he could be murdered any second. He knows that Sam can take care of himself, but he doesn't want to put that on the younger Winchester. He needs to keep Sam safe. He's going to college for heavens sake. Sam's like a brother to him and he wants to keep him safe.

He drags one of the bodies to the other one, then he gets the third one. He lays one arm out for each of he bodies. He grips the three arms by the wrists and he begins to drag them back towards the ship. He grunts as he pulls them over the roots of the trees. He feels guilty for all of these men. Some of them were following their duties, just like him. Although he does not like the cause they're fighting for, they're still soldiers, and no one will ever know about them.

He leaves the bodies at the edge of the forest, intentionally leaving them for Meg and Sam to find later. The grassy area has bodies laying everywhere. They finished them off faster than he had anticipated. He gets an idea as to how they can finish. He reaches out to Meg and tells her to send a message out to all of the crew, alerting them that the ship has seized. That way maybe more of the Daímonas, if not all of them, will run here to protect the ship.

He runs into the field, putting space between him and the woods. He aligns himself with one of the trees. He brakes a deep breath before he starts off running towards the tree. He jumps and his foot hits the tree and he pushes himself up. He shoots up and he, farther than any human would, and he grips the branch. He swings himself around so he sits on the thick, sturdy branch. He takes his blaster in his hand and aims it down at the bottom, ready to shoot some when they come running.

He warns Dean to look out for all of them. He tells him to hide somewhere that he can keep an eye out but won't be found. He hears footsteps from below and he readies his finger on the trigger. He sees two Daímonas, one man the other a woman. He shoots one down almost instantly. The woman turns around and before Castiel even has the chance to aim at her, she shoots two disc. One hits the tree, barely misses his head and cuts his ear. The second one hits his right shoulder and he hisses. He shoots her chest and he falls to the ground.

He hears more footsteps running down below. Suddenly more of them are running out of the trees. He smirks to himself in success. They can end this all right here in this field. He takes down as many as he can before they get out of reach and he leaves this for Meg and Sam to take care of. He waits for it to end. He needs to check if Lucifer is one of the people that were charging for the ship. He watches as Sam and Meg take each and every one of them down.

The last body false to the ground. He jumps down from the tree and lands on the ground. He looks at the pile of bodies and begins turning some of them over. He feels guilty at the sight of all the bloody faces. Lucifer is not any of them. The door to the ship opens and Meg and Sam walk out. "Was that all of them?" He asks her.

She shakes her head. "No, but it was most of them. Sam and I will take care of the bodies, you go take care of the rest."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asks him, looking around the area.

"Dean is with your father. He's okay. I have a connection with him so one of us will know if something bad has happened to the other." He sees some of the worry and tension in Sam's shoulders relax slightly, but not all the way. There's no way to really relax in a war. Everything seems as if it's a threat. A threat to yourself and everyone you love. It can drive someone to madness. "I'm going to go and find the rest of them."

He runs back into the woods. He ignores the pain in his shoulder, legs, and back. He limps as he walks over the long roots and the dirt floor. It's peaceful, and the silence is deafening. Usually he would enjoy it but not now. He can't enjoy it when he knows that the silence is a aftermath of a massacre. Instead of serenity that would usually fill him, it's guilt. He shoves it down and forgets the emotion. He's a solider and he can't afford to be merciful.

He kills whoever gets in his way. He ignores the eyes. The eyes make the guilt grow even faster. The more it grows, the more his heart demands attention. His fist collides with a Daímonas's jaw then he uses his sword and chops the head off. He takes a deep breath before he grabs the body. He turns around and he sees a man standing over his blaster. The man takes his own sword and destroys the blaster with it.

"Lucifer," He grits through his teeth.

 

**xXx**

 

Dean wipes the sweat off of his forehead before he continues to drag some of the bodies to the field. The disc in his shoulder is awful. He wonders how Castiel was even able to fight with ten of these stabbing him. He's worried about Castiel. He can feel that he's alive but he feels all the wounds as well. He can feel that he's hurt. Him and his father reach the field and the second he sees Sam he drops the bodies and runs over to his body. He wraps his arms around his little brother's shoulders and holds him tight. "You okay?" He asks, squeezing his shoulder before releasing.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaims, looking at Dean like he's crazy. "What about you, Dean? It's been hours since I've seen you!" Sam frantically looks up and down Dean's face and arms. He was probably checking for scars.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He waves his brothers worries off.

He spoke too soon. Right then he felt a wave of anxiety hit him. He feels something but he can't really describe, but that is very quickly replaced by pain. He falls to the ground. Cas. It's a different type of pain. It isn't light, it's severe. He can't feel anything but this. It's so overwhelming that he doesn't even know that Sam's screaming at him. Then the connection ends. "I have to find Cas," He tells him. He scrambles onto his feet and runs over to Meg. "Do you have one of those tablets that can locate people?"

"The tablets don't locate people, cupcake, only ships and pods. Why do you need it?" She asks, tongue resting on the tip of her teeth. She gives him a sly grin and he can't help but dislike her a little. Castiel is in trouble. Why the hell is she smiling? She tilts her head and narrows her eyes at him.

"He's fighting Lucifer and he's going to get himself killed! I have to find the stupid son of a bitch before he does exactly that!" He grips her wrist tightly, terrified that Castiel didn't purposely end the connection. That maybe his death has already happened. "Please, tell me how to find him," He pleads.

"For you, there isn't one," She says slowly, her voice shaking and her eyes glaring down at the ground. "There's no way that I can help you reach out to him." She pauses and looks into his eyes. "But I can do it on my own. I can help lead you too him." She looks behind his shoulder at his brother and father. "Can you two take care of this on your own?"

"Yes we can," His father answers the question. "Dean, you and Meg go find Castiel and we'll take care of the bodies."

"Thank you," He says weakly, trying to keep himself from just straight out running into the woods to find his boyfriend. He gives Sam on last hug before him and Meg run into the forest.

 

**xXx**

 

"I don't appreciate you killing my men," Lucifer pouts, sauntering towards him. He grips his sword tightly in his hand but he chooses not to swing at him. He doesn't even swing when Lucifer is standing right in front of Castiel, noses almost touching. Lucifer grips Castiel's jaw and looks at him from side to side. "How the hell were you able to get away? Or were you just a coward and decided to leave at the first sight of danger?"

"I fought like the rest of them. Even after your soldiers murdered our mother," He hisses between his teeth, gripping Lucifer's wrist tightly.

"Castiel?" Lucifer asks, staring deeply into Castiel's own blue eyes. Castiel gulps and hesitantly nods. "You've grown up."

"Why did you leave?" He blurts out. "Why are you doing any of this? Why do you want earth?" He shakes underneath Lucifer's grip. All of his pain is breaking through the barrier. All of this hurt and anger is coming out now that he's found the one who's responsible for all of it. He feels tears welling in his eyes and he can't tell if it's from the pain or fear. He slaps Lucifer's hand away from his jaw.

"I want to rule the Galaxy," He answers the last two questions, smiling deviously as he does so.

"Earth has nothing to offer you. This world is slow, bloody, and cruel, and you would gain nothing from having it." He doesn't know what to say. He's tired. He's tired of fighting. He's tired of pain. He just wants it all to end. He doesn't want to kill any longer. "Why must you kill everyone?"

"I haven't killed everyone, Castiel. You are living proof of that. So are all my soldiers. I only destroy the ones who resist." Then Lucifer grips Castiel's hands and visions flood his mind. It's his own people. It's the ones that he sent onto the ship. The one that failed to make it to earth. He watches as Lucifer slaughters the children one by one, and the others that were on the ship. He screams at the sight and the pain. It's shredding his heart. He hears the screams of all of them as they plead for their lives, as they scream for their loved ones.

He falls to his knees but Lucifer still holds his grip. He sobs into his arm as the memories continue. He watches as his people sell their soul to the devil so they can protect themselves or their family. He sees the blood and he smells it as well. He gags at the smell and he feels a lump rise in his throat. The guilt, the sight, the smell, the sounds, are all so overwhelming. He tears his hand away from Lucifer and throws up on the ground. He continues to sob and he buries his face into his hands. "You are a monster," He rasps, vomit dripping from his lip.

"It's better than being one of you," He whispers in Castiel's ear. "The Ángelos are too caring, too loving." Lucifer kicks his rib cage and Castiel falls onto his side. Lucifer kneels down and forces Castiel to look at him. He spits in his face and Lucifer punches him. The side of his head hit the ground and he spits some blood out onto the ground. The tears keep falling from his eyes. How could he be related to such a monster?

Lucifer continues to talk but Castiel can't listen. The screams echo in his head and he can't block it out. He knew those people. Some of them were his friends and he watched them get slaughtered. He's never felt so weak in his entire life. He tried so hard to save them all. They deserved to live, not him. He can't stop the burning in his eyes no matter how much he wants to. The pain is unbearable now. It's not fading away.

He needs to use this to his advantage. He needs to avenge his people.

He lays on the ground for a moment, picking up his heart and letting Lucifer finish his stupid speech. When he notices that Lucifer's coming to an end, get picks himself off the ground. He wipes away the vomit that's on his chin and clenches his jaw in anger. He grips his sword with both of his hands. Lucifer turns around and silence follows the finished monologue that he didn't listen to. "Are you done?" He asks, grabbing Lucifer's attention before he swings his sword at his back.

Lucifer draws his sword out from his sheath and strikes Castiel's. This is the battle that he has been waiting for. He keeps his sword up, pushing against Lucifer's. "Caring is not a weakness," He grits through his teeth. "At least it's better than being a murderer. Those that remain will remember that you were the leader of a genocide. Humans will know as well."

Lucifer shoves him away and runs straight for him, sword ready to run right Ito the center of his chest. He blocks him, twirls his hand so his sword will go in a circle, and he disarms Lucifer. He swings his sword and cuts Lucifer's arm. He uses his power and throws his brother against a tree. "I do not understand our mother's love for you," He spats at him, watching as the blood pours through the cut. "I was raised to love you, Luc. I loved you even though you left. I was supposed to idolize you, but you're a monster."

"Then you are the product of one," He replies, smiling proudly. He pushes his mind harder against his brother, feeling that he's using his powers against Castiel. He overestimated his own power. Lucifer is much older and stronger than Castiel. He flinches as he hears those words exit Lucifer's mouth. "I ran away to escape your father. He thought I was crazy for thinking that the Ángelos needed to be driven and ruthless." Castiel screams and falls to the ground once again as he feels that his mind has been breached.

"He loved you," Lucifer says gently as he pushes himself off of the tree. "He hated me. He drove me to be the person that I am today. He occasionally hit me when he thought my ideas were too murderous. He hated me and he wanted me out. He casted me out of my family!" A tear slips out of Lucifer's eye. "I became what he never wanted. But if I'm a monster, then your father is the monster's creator, and everyone knows that the creator is just as guilty as the monster. So, just remember, Castiel," Lucifer wraps his fingers around Castiel's neck and lifts him off the ground. "You are the product of that monster."

He's thrown to the ground and he pulls his blaster towards him. He catches his blaster and shoots Lucifer. They both run for the swords. It almost becomes a dance, the only difference is that they are trying to take each other down. They are both sweating, bleeding, fighting, but they won't stop until one of them dies. He wanted to persuade Lucifer, but he can see now that he's too far gone. He will take everything down and Castiel will die protecting this planet. This planet might sicken him at times, but it's his home now. It's where he has his most precious memories.

Earth is the planet that holds the Winchesters.

He should've seen it coming. Lucifer sweeps his legs from out underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. Lucifer stands above him and he stabs Castiel's left shoulder, pinning his body to the ground. He screams at the pain and Lucifer laughs. He tries to get the sword out of his shoulder so he can get back up but all he does is cut his hand. Lucifer kicks Castiel's stomach repeatedly. His brother straddles him and places a hand on Castiel's neck, keeping him in place. He tries to move but the sword makes his wound even worse. Lucifer raises his fist and punches Castiel.

He cries out in pain as his brother repeatedly beats him. Lucifer takes Castiel's other arm and he screams as he feels the bones break. Tears flow from his eyes and there's nothing he can do to stop them or Lucifer. He tries to fight back. He wants to see Sam and Dean again, but there's too much pain. He feels himself slowly losing consciousness as his green blood continues to flow out from his shoulder and other wounds. Blood pours down his face from the cuts caused by Lucifer's punches, and it's all he can see right now.

Hands wrap around his neck and he hits Lucifer, trying to get him off of him. He wheezes as he tries to breathe. He uses what little strength he has to get Lucifer's hands off his neck, but he fails. He can see Lucifer smiling at him through his blurry vision. He opens his mouth and Castiel sees that he has sharp teeth like the rest of the Daímonas. Lucifer leans down and his razor sharp teeth scrape Castiel's cheek.

"You thought you could beat me, Castiel?" He smiles down wickedly at him and Castiel's eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head. The loss of blood and the struggle to breathe is too much. "We might have the same mother, but you are not my brother." He feels his breath ghost his skin. His hands go limp and they fall to his sides, and he swears that he hears Dean yelling his name.

He can't fight anymore.

 

**xXx**

 

"Cas!" Dean shouts, aiming his gun at Lucifer. He shoots, the bullet hits his shoulder. Lucifer looks like he doesn't feel the bullet but he's caught off guard, which is enough for Dean. He turns to look at Dean, jaw set and sharp teeth ready to tear his throat out. He doesn't give Lucifer the chance to charge at him. He runs and tackles Lucifer to the ground, ending on top of him. He takes Castiel's golden sword and runs it through Lucifer's left shoulder, keeping him to the ground, doing exactly what he did to Cas.

He scurries off of Lucifer who was struggling to get the sword out. Meg gets Lucifer's sword out of Castiel's shoulder, He falls to the ground next to Cas. He's still breathing, he's weak, but it's still enough. "Cas," He calls, voice horse from a Daímonas who tried to strangle him earlier. He covers the stab wound in his shoulder with his hand, putting pressure on the shoulder. "Cas, baby, c'mon, give me a sign that you can hear me." Nothing.

"Shit," Meg gasps from besides him. She takes off the black jacket off her shoulder and bunches it over the wound. "We need to get back him back to the ship. I have supplies that could help him. We need to hurry, I can feel people coming." She picks up Lucifer's sword that's covered with Castiel's blood. "You take him back to the ship. I'll take care of this asshole."

He picks Castiel up, trying to keep some pressure on his shoulder. He looks behind his shoulder as he starts walking and sees Meg chop of Lucifer's head. He decides that she's awesome. She drags the body while Dean runs to the ship. "Dean," He hears Castiel whimper. He wants to stop but he needs to get him help now. He sees the ship and he tries to run faster. He's lightheaded from the lack off air he's getting.

Sam runs over and helps carry Castiel to the ship. When they board the ship, he gently lays Castiel on the ground. He reaches for the medical supplies but Castiel grabs his wrist. "Dean," He whispers, hand slowly moving up to cup his jaw. "Help me," He pleads.

"I will, Cas," He promises, getting the supplies. Castiel shakes his head 'no' repeatedly. Tears are flowing out of his boyfriend's eyes and Dean can feel his panic growing but he needs to stay calm. He can't freak out. Freaking out could cost Castiel his life. Castiel props himself up on his elbows. "Cas?"

Castiel looks at Sam. "Get your father," He orders and Sam leaves this ship. "Help me...up," He pleads, grasping at Dean's arms and pointing to the chair. His blue eyes are sad, and it worries him. He reluctantly helps Castiel up. He sits him down in the seat. "They're coming, Dean," He puffs out of his lips. "They can't find us. They can't know...that you're here. You have to leave now. Meg and I will take the ship."

"What? No! Cas, you need help! I'm staying with you!" He argues, trying to help with his shoulder wound. A tear slips out of Castiel's eye and Dean ignores his eyes. He shakes his head. "I'm not leaving. If you go then you will die. You can't run this ship. Is there anyway that you can buy more time? Or let Sam control the ship, he knows how to!"

Castiel shakes his head 'no'. "The Daímonas...will be sending...more ships out soon. We need to stop them. I don't know if...a human can survive in this ship...when it's left earth." Sam, Meg, and John all run on the ship at the same time. Castiel hands hims device. "Use this...to transport...the three of you. Go back home."

"Can this transport more than three?" He asks, looking down at the device. He's not leaving Cas. There's no way in hell that he's leaving him to die. Castiel shrugs his shoulders. "Can it take the ship?"

Meg snatches it out of his hands. "Well let's see." She turns it on, presses some other weird buttons that Dean doesn't know, and it glows blue.

Something happens. The light flashes so bright that they all look away. He looks back out the window and there's their house.

He looks at Castiel, who's eyes are now shut. "Cas?" He says loudly. "We have to get him inside," He says, voice breaking as he does. He swings Castiel's arm over his shoulder and he picks him off the chair. His father rushes to his side and helps lift him up. He can't lose Castiel. He saved him, he can't lose him. "Cas, baby, you gotta stay with me." They get into the house and he lays Castiel onto the floor. He puts a pillow underneath Castiel's head.

"Dean, you're hurt too," Sam comments, he guesses that his brother is trying to distract him or calm him down. He waves his brother off as he practically rips off his boyfriend's shirt. Green blood covers his chest and Dean's eyes begin to burn. Sam kneels beside him and begins to stitch up the wound on his shoulder. Tears are streaming down his face and he doesn't even realize it.

His hands shake as he picks up a knife. Castiel has two discs, one in his leg and his other shoulder. He slowly sinks it into the cut, following what Castiel did when he came back. His boyfriend cries at the pain and it makes it harder for him to control his shaking. "I'm so sorry, baby, but we have to do this," He whispers to him.

This is going to be a long night.

 

**xXx**

 

Castiel wakes up to a familiar ceiling. He's in Dean's room. The last thing he remembers is Lucifer with his hands around his neck. He sits up so fast and it makes his head spin. He looks over to his side and sees Dean laying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. He looks at himself, his broken arm is wrapped up and he has stitches all across his body. He pokes Dean's cheek, needing to know how they got here. "Dean," He rasps out, wincing as he speaks. He shouldn't talk. He gently shakes him awake.

Dean eyes open slowly and he stares at Castiel for a second. "What," He starts to speak but it hurts too much so he whispers. "What happened?" Dean cups Castiel's face and he attacks Castiel's mouth. Dean's tongue runs over his lips and invade his mouth. Dean presses him into the mattress and presses kisses against his face, jaw, and down his neck. Dean rests his head on the center of Castiel's chest and presses a soft kiss. "Dean?" He whispers. "Are - are you alright?"

"I thought you were gone die, Cas," Dean whispers, rubbing circles on his skin. "Fuck, you were in bad shape. You lost so much blood. I thought you were dead when I stopped Lucifer." Dean rests his chin on Castiel's chest and looks up at him. "I love you, Cas," He whispers.

"And I you," He gets out. They lay there a while longer. He tries to stay awake but exhaustion is powerful and he is still weak, so he pretty much passes out.

They wake up a couple hours later and Dean helps him get dressed. Dean hands him a sling once they get his casted arm through the sleeve. He gets his arm in the sling and Dean helps him tighten it so it's not hanging down. He notices that Dean's neck is covered with bruises too. His face has some cuts on it, but the rest of him looks good. Dean is okay. He still can't help but run his fingers over Dean's neck and press a soft kiss to his lips. He pulls Dean into a hug and holds him tightly.

They go downstairs where they meet the rest of them. They eat breakfast quietly. They are all either too tired to talk or super hungry. "You going with me? To take down the Daímonas?" Meg asks him.

He looks down at his arm then at the Winchesters. He doesn't know. He doesn't want to go. He's done with ten killing, but he doesn't want to leave Meg on her own. She helped them when she didn't have to. He glances at Dean, not wanting to leave him. He should go, but he doesn't want to. Dean takes his hand from underneath the table and squeezes it. He nods his head. "I'll go," He answers.

He doesn't know how they'll do it. He doesn't even know if he can call it justice for what they did to his people. He can still hear those screams. He can feel himself beginning to feel sick. It feels like someone is sitting on his chest, restricting his breathing. He rips his hand out of Dean's and runs outside, desperately needing some fresh air. He sits on the steps at the front of the house.

"You okay?" He hears Dean asks from beside him. He sits down next to him and Castiel lays his head on Dean's shoulder. He quietly sobs into his shoulder. All the pain from the day before is coming back to him at once. Dean wraps his arm around Castiel's shoulders and comforts him. "Cas, baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go, Dean," He sobs, clinging to his shirt. "I don't want to kill anymore."

"Then don't." Dean kisses his temple. "I get it if you go, but I get it if you don't."

"You should've seen what they did, Dean," He whispers. "Luc showed me. They murdered so many children and I can still hear them." He breaks apart from Dean and paces around in the front yard. "I can feel their pain. I can feel Luc enjoying watching the, suffer! I can't let them continue to kill, but I don't want to! I don't know what to do!" He falls to his knees and Dean catches him. "I'm gonna go, but I'm so scared, Dean," He whimpers.

"It's gonna be okay, Cas," Dean kisses the top of his head. "It always is. You're gonna go and you're gonna come and we are going to get through all of this shit. When you come back we are going to make you a identity, you're gonna get a job, and we're going to live peaceful, boring lives together, okay? All this shit is just a rough patch but we can get through it."

He takes a deep breath and he nods his head in agreement.

They'll be just fine.


	8. It's Going To Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there will most definitely be rewrites because 20 year old me knows she can improve what 16 year old me did

Dean woke up to a loud crash from outside. He jumps out of bed and looks out the window. Once he makes sense of what's outside, he runs out of his room, through the house, and outside. He hears footsteps from behind him and he is quickly joined by his brother and father. The door to the ship opens and Castiel steps out of it. He runs over and throws his arms around his boyfriend. He feels Castiel's still casted arm around his waist and he holds on even tighter.

"Are you okay?" He whispers, nuzzling Castiel's neck. Castiel doesn't answer. He pulls Castiel away from the ship. When he looks back at Castiel, he notices the tear stains on his face. His whole body is shaking. He kisses his boyfriend's cheek and runs his hands up and down his arms. "Let's go inside, okay?" Castiel nods his head and follows Dean. Castiel stops and hugs Sam before going inside.

He takes Castiel upstairs, hands laced together the entire time. He helps Castiel change, first taking off the sling, then taking off his shirt and getting him into some different pants. They lay down in the bed and Dean holds Castiel's head close to his chest. He presses a kiss to his head bad hurries his nose in that brown, messy hair. "I missed you," He whispers, knowing that Castiel was gone a little over a day.

"I missed you too," Castiel replies. He sees a big light outside and quickly realized that it's fire. Castiel looks at it out the window, completely unalarmed. "Meg blew up the ship," He tells him. "It's all over. Earth is now my home." Castiel mumbles that last part and quickly falls asleep. He cards his fingers through his dark hair, thinking that it will lighten the nightmare a little.

He watches through the window as the ship falls apart and the fire slowly goes out. It's takes so long that it finally goes out at dawn. He stays up the rest of the night, making sure Castiel sleeps and they manage the fire alright. He knows Sam came in. His brother was on the phone talking with Madison. His father and Meg stayed outside and ripped apart what was left of this ship. They buried some of the parts in yard and kept others in the garage. Cas mumbles in his sleep and occasionally flinches.

He knows adjusting is going to be hard for Cas. He has to live with the nightmares of the slaughter, the shit storm that happened only two days ago, the images of the murders Lucifer did, and the now the end of a planet. He has to live a boring life now. He will get a job, get his own place, hopefully with Dean, and they'll live a boring life, completely under the radar. He will keep Castiel under the radar. He can never be found out. They can never share this information with another living soul. This is something so much bigger than them and they must keep it to themselves. It will take some time to wrap their minds around it.

 

  
**xXx**

 

  
"Let's take a look at it," Dean says as he takes off the bandage that cover his shoulder wound. He watches quietly as the sight of the wound comes into view. Dean takes off the bandage that's on the back of his shoulder. He required two since the sword went straight through his shoulder. It's hideous looking, front and back. Dean hands him a clean bandage that he can put on the front, while Dean puts the other one on the back. "This one should be done healing," Dean holds up his hand that was cut when he tried to take the sword out.

He unwraps it for Castiel since his arm is still in its cast. He sees his hand that's all stitched up, but completely healed. Dean gets the scissors and cuts the threads that holding his skin together. Once he gets its all out, nothing is left but a thin line across his hand. He also goes ahead and cuts the stitches that are on his right shoulder. That was from the disc that the woman shot in him.

He takes a look in the mirror. It's been a week since the shit storm. The bruises around his neck have faded but they're still there. Dean's bruises are completely gone. They are all looking a little better, except Castiel's arm and shoulder wound. The news is still blowing up about sights of spaceships

"What do you want your new name to be?" Sam asks from the couch. They are creating his new identity. A name, family, and history. From now on, his life will be a mix between fiction and nonfiction. He will have to be careful and tread lightly.

"Castiel," He answers Sam"s question, getting a deep chuckle out of Dean. He smiles proudly as Dean presses a kiss to the top of his head. "What's a good last name?" He looks between Sam and Dean.

"How about Winchester?" Dean offers from behind him. His smile grows even more. He hears Sam gag from the couch and they both laugh.

"Wouldn't I need something originally? Don't you take your lovers last name for when you get married or something?" He looks behind his shoulder at Dean. His boyfriend grins and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He leans back into the touch, still feeling exhausted.

"Or something," Dean breathes on the shell of his ear. He can hear the smirk in his voice. "So what name sounds good to you?"

"Castiel James Novak," He replies. He picks up his shirt and hands it to Dean. He helps Castiel put his casted arm through, his other arm, and head. "My father's name will be Chuck Novak. My mother will be Kathryn Novak. That was their real names, minus the last name."

"Now we need to figure out school and maybe a college," Sam says, biting down on his lower lip.

"Could you pick that? I am not familiar with either of those things."

"Sure thing, Cas," Sam smiles at him.

 

  
**xXx**

 

  
Dean sees Castiel sitting on the porch and he goes outside. He sits next to him on the steps and nudges him with his elbow. "You okay, Cas?" He stays silent and bites down on his thumbnail. He wraps his arm around Castiel's shoulders and brings him in close. "Cas, baby, talk to me."

"This is more difficult than I was expecting," He eventually speaks. His voice is shaky with worry. "And I mean everything, Dean. My nightmares are chaotic, to say the least. I know that I will adjust to not using my powers, but right now it's hard. And...Dean, what if I can't live a normal life? What if we can't live the peaceful life that we wanted to? I know that you want kids, Dean, but what if I can't give you a life that will allow that?"

He doesn't say anything for a minute. He doesn't know what to say. He's never considered all of that. He's never thought about what would happen if they do have a family and Castiel gets caught. It will be hanging over his heads for the rest of their lives. He drifts apart from Castiel and they both sit in silence.

"I want to share a life with you, Dean, but I can't help but think that it would be easier for you if I left."

"Don't do that, Cas," He sighs, running his hands over his face. "We're going to stick together, okay? We're better when we're together. And we're also the only ones who have an idea about any of this. I'm going to make sure that no one finds out about you, okay?" Castiel nods and Dean brings him close to his body. "We are going to do what I told you. We will find a place of our own, hell, we can leave if you want to.

"We will find you a job. If everything goes well then we will decide if we want kids or not. We don't need to think about that for a while. We are only 22, Cas. Bottom line is," He pauses to lick his lips, "I don't want you to go. We will get through this. The nightmares will calm down eventually. Let's hope that everything will calm down. But we'll be okay, Cas. I'll be damned if we went through all of this shit and we don't end up alright."

Castiel nods and Dean feels his grip around his waist tighten. He rests his head on Castiel's, hoping that he'll listen to him.

"It's all gonna be alright," He tells him on last time.

Castiel takes a deep breath. "We're going to be alright."

And they will be.


End file.
